The universe is my playground, Loki
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Q decides to take Loki Laufeyson and Steve Rogers to his universe, mostly because he wants to see how they would react to his 'playground'.
1. My cell

Mortals are obsessed over the idea of death. When you give them death they just run away flailing arms screaming off the top of their lungs leaving the offer on the table. Mortals are a puzzling race that, even at their not-so-finest hour, do have their moments of admiration. They can be stupid, idiots, and intelligent at the same time. You just have to admire their attempts at meeting their gods.

Not to say they have met their god already when he appeared in the flesh last year.

"It seems we agree on humanity." Came a unexpected male voice.

I looked up from the book of magic to see a man in a jump suit that was red, black, and gray.

"How did you get in my cell?" I asked.

The man rubbed his chin, contemplating.

"Hm. . . " The man said. "I thought of visiting you and here I am."

I put the book to the side on to a counter.

"Did Thanos send you?" I asked, standing up. "I am not ready for him to take my soul."

The man had a laugh.

"Why he did not," The man said. "I sent myself."

I frowned.

"Odin sent you. Didn't he?" I asked, glaring at the man.

The man shook his head,then he snapped his fingers and vanished in a white flash.

"I am no ones servant," The man's voice came from behind me. "Really, just going about the orders the continuum sent me on."

 _Continuum?_

"Another word for realm, wanna be god." The man said.

I turned around facing the god.

"I am not a 'wanna be', I AM A GOD and you will refer to me as the prince of lies." I said.

The man frowned right back at me.

"No, no way would I refer to my counterpart that way." The man said.

"Your. . . what?" I asked, baffled.

"You are based off me, Loki," The man said, coming forward with hands behind his back. "This entire universe . . . everything . . . is fictional. . . Including I," He held up his hand preparing to snap his fingers. "For example."

In a white flash appeared a pillow with the image of myself sitting on a staircase . . . I looked a lot younger.

"Where did you get that!" I asked.

"Like I said, we are fictional and I am the very definition of god." The man said.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?" I demanded.

The man smiled.

"Q," Q said. "The all knowing, the all mighty powerful,and the teacher." I felt like I could not move. "I am a celestial being unlike you. Asgardians live for 5,000 years and age very slowly." He leaned against the wall making a apple appear in his hand. "Well, guess what. . . We outlive EVERYONE!"

There was no tell-tale signs of deceit from Q.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

Q took a bite out of the apple.

"I am not here to humiliate you on a job terribly done," Q said. "I am here to tell you . . .You have been selected as representative of the nine realms of your universe." Q crushed the apple with his bare hands making it seem like sauce. "Since it was my fault the legend of Loki was made and a entire cinematic universe featuring you; I was naturally chosen."

"How." I said.

"Do you recall being chained to a mountain?" Q asked.

I glared at the man.

"Very much." I said.

"Ever been in the Pandorica?" Q asked.

"No." I said.

"It is very lonely in there," Q noted. "I was chained to the mountain for helping humanity discover fire! Fire! Can you believe that!"

"Unfreeze me." I said.

"Tell me, are you interested in the idea of saving the nine realms from a invasion of machines?" Q asked.

"That would be Thor's chore." I said.

"No," Q said, stepping forward toward me. He had a serious expression on his face. "Are you willing to redeem yourself in the eyes of the continuum for all the blood shed you caused in New York?"

The idea was rather tempting but . . . Could this man be such a skilled liar to get under my defenses and befriend me so he can take me to Thanos? The idea of being redeemed was rather grand. Perhaps something I could take, exchange, deal over. I had made a mistake all those years ago trying to be the hero only to nearly destroy the entire Frost Giant race. I wanted to make Odin proud. Where did that get me?

 _Here._

 _In my cell._

No matter what I did, I wouldn't get what I wanted.

So perhaps my greatest weapon could be used against me.

 _Forgiveness._

Much as I like to say yes, I have to say otherwise.

"No." I said.

Q smiled.

"I knew you would say that." Then Q snapped his fingers.


	2. With a patriot quite frankly

I found myself in what appeared to be a shuttle. In the passenger seat was a slumped over Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, on the console. I flinched, remembering the torture that I had undergone in the hands of the Chitauri. This mortal reminded me of how I was before they got their hands on me. . . Well . . . Before I fell in. My skin had long healed since the infliction that I had to be put under.

Not until Thanos came around.

I briefly closed my eyes tossing the memory back.

With a wave of magic I made a long wooden tree branch appear then I poked it at Steve's shoulder.

"Peggy. . ." Steve said. "I am not ready to go."

Steve turned his head on the console with a frown on his face as he slept. I then noticed he was in boxers, white shirt, white matching socks, and his brown hair was messy. I briefly pinched the bridge of my nose muttering over the fact that I was ALONE IN A SPACESHIP WITH THE MAN OUT OF TIME. Not my best day. I turned the stick into a electrical rod, hit a button, then tapped on his shoulder. I electrocuted him. And he still didn't wake up.

I rolled an eye.

"Damn mortals and their long sleep." I said,annoyed.

I made the rod vanish. And then the shuttle fell sideways followed by a hard blast to the wall. Steve awoke throwing his arms in the air and lifting his head up off the panel. I saw a couple buttons that indicated the side view shields were not up. I turned them on sliding my fingers up The shuttle rocked back and forth. I pressed several buttons, any button in fact, when aimed in the direction of our attack.

"You!" Steve shouted as though it were a sharp dagger.

Words are more like weapons.

In fact I know how to use them to my advantage.

"Yes, it is me," I said, as the shuttle shook from side to side. "No surprise there."

"You should be in Asgard!" Steve said, the obvious.

"You should be in bed not sitting in a chair with a pair of boxers reading 'Thor's fanboy' all over!" I said.

Steve immediately covered his boxers.

"Where are we?" Steve asked, as his face grew red.

"Somewhere far, far away from Earth," I said, then catch a look of the stars. ". . . I take that back." I closed my eyes then reopened them just to be sure. "We are not in our universe!" I pressed apparently the right button where a power so source struck the eagle like starship. "Ah ha! I am doing something right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NOT IN OUR UNIVERSE?" Steve shouted.

"The star constellation is all different," I said. "There should be a crown in the star constellation, the shape of a sword, the shape of a bear, and a chair too." I pointed at the screen. "All I see here is horses, goats, deer, moose, lions,tigers, and mountain lions."

On the screen appeared large brown human like beings with large ridged foreheads.

Then the being spoke.

". . . I did not understand a word you said," I replied. "Speak English."

The brown being furrowed his eyebrows and spoke again, this time in the same language.

"Wait!" Steve said. "That is a Klingon!"

"Kling. . .On?" I repeated.

"Yes." Steve said.

I smiled.

"You mean cling on?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Stop twisting my words," Steve said. "He is speaking in Klingonese. . . I haven't seen all of Star Trek but I do know the older movies deal with these alien beings as the antagonists." He turned his attention to the screen. "I can speak their language. Perhaps we are speaking another language that is not English but I don't know how that is possible."

"Do it." I said.

Steve Rogers then faced the screen and spoke in their language.

The Klingon's eyes grew wide, his eyes full of fear, and a scream fell out of his mouth.

"Steve, what are you telling him?" I asked.

Steve rubbed his forehead as the Klingon barked an order.

"I told him I have a criminal who killed a thousand people with me," Steve said. "And it sounds like he is requesting back up."

I frowned at the mortal.

"Do you want some clothes?" I asked. "Your legs must be shivering."

"I am fine, Loki." Steve said.

"I can dress you up in a juggler outfit." I suggested.

"No, Loki!" Steve argued back.

"Or I could dress you up as a wizard." I said.

"Loki, no means no!" Steve said.

"Ah, so you want to be dressed up as my brother?" I asked.

"No, Loki!" Steve said.

"Naked in a suit of armor, why that. . ." I grinned. "Hold onto that thought."

In a wave of magic Steve is inside a metal suite of armor that gives me a good reflection of myself. I shaved off a little hair on my chin using a razor and some shaving cream. This suit of armor is a lot like Tony Stark's Iron Man suit. Steve was paralyzed unable to decide what to do first: pee in the suit or try to move. I guess he wanted to pee in a very cold suit. I couldn't blame him for doing it.

"Ah, much better." I said.

And then the ship trembled from side to side unexpected throwing me off guard.

I landed flat on the floor.

I helped myself up to see the inside of a gigantic larger Klingon shuttle bay ahead.


	3. Freeze, with your hands up!

"You do realize you can speak, right?" I asked.

The shuttle had stopped abruptly in the shuttle bay thirty-two minutes after the tractor beam had caught us into its grasp. In that time Steve refused to speak with me because of giving him a completely not-so-humiliating attire. I can't believe he is that way! I rubbed my forehead annoyed at the stubborn mortal.

No wonder he is called 'Captain America'.

He represents the 'very silent but angry' side of Midgard.

The doors behind us opened.

"Freeze!" They spoke in English. "With your hands up behind your head!"

I looked over in the direction of the Klingons with a raised eyebrow.

"So your captain can't speak English," I said. "How lovely."

"Out of the shuttle!" The second Klingon said.

"What about my passenger?" I asked.

"Out." The second Klingon growled.


	4. Playing a piano in my cell

**. . . 3 hours later . .**

I decided to create a mobile piano in the Klingon cell I was put in. Unlike Steve, I felt more secure. Why? They look so cross and have this demeanor about them indicating they wouldn't give it a second thought to kill a mortal if they had spat on them. Not that I am going to try it. I am not going to try it on the race.

"You are a terrible pianist." I heard Steve.

I looked over making the piano vanish.

"Ah, the suit speaks!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Get that suit off me." Steve requested.

I grinned.

"You do it," I said. "You are the intelligent one here. I don't need to help you. Just feel around the helmet."

"I am not Tony Stark right here!" Steve said.

"You are no Tony Stark," I agreed, rubbing my hands together deviously. "Start learning."

"I have tried everything," Steve said. "And it won't come off."

"Oh right," I said. "I used magic. You can't take a magical suit of armor with 'advanced' technology off so easily." I waved my hand dismissing the suit and replacing it with a different kind of attire such as a black jacket, blue shirt, jeans, and boots. "Boots are my compliments."

"I am getting off this ship and heading back to Earth." Steve said.

"For all you know, this 'Midgard' might not be the one you are familiar to," I said. "And you would be even further and probably be classified a technophobe because of it."

"I am not listening!" Steve said, heading away from my direction.

"One wrong move and they are not afraid to chop you up into pieces!" I said.

"Paranoid Norse God."

"Displaced man out of sync!"

The doors opened automatically for the mortal who left. Truth to be told I am afraid of this spaceship. I sat down on the part of the bed that stuck out (which wasn't much of a bed to be honest) lacking any kind of fabric to soften the feeling against the metal. I decided to meditate to clear my thoughts so I sat down in the middle of the room. I could plan my best moves when threatened by other alien races in the known area.

Meditating can also help in organizing thoughts. It helped me ease my worry of being the subject to a potential failed assassination. Only weapons made by Asgardians are capable of killing Jotuns (Aka Frost Giants) and nothing else. The idea of dying was honestly not the best one in mind. Like many mere mortals out in open space: I did not want to die. Self preservation comes at its finest even makes us all do mistakes to save our lives or the lives of others.

Some believe due to the failed attack on New York City that I had no heart.

Some believed I swear vengeance over the Avengers for what they had done.

But none of that is true.

Honestly, I am glad that my grip on the scepter was lost.

I wasn't really myself during the attack and I made some foolish mistakes.

I felt better about myself when my eyes opened to see two Klingons standing in front of the cell.

"Yes?" I said.

They had a dark vibe about them.

"You. . . You are a murderer."

I tilted my head.

"So?" I asked.

One smacked a button on the side of cell.

"We do not have honor for murderers." The second Klingon said.

"Okay then," I said, getting up. "Freeze!"

I encased the two in ice then ran right past them. I was going to get out of here and go to the nearest Asgard location. Why would I want to go back to the place I should be banished at for the rest of my lifetime? It is safer than flying in space with Odin knows what. I transformed myself into a Klingon then walked right past several Klingons. Hah! I fooled them.

I looked over my shoulder grinning, victoriously, then turned my head in where I was walking.

I saw several Klingons running after Steve.

"AH, KLINGONS!" Steve shouted.

He screamed like a little girl.

I laughed then froze all of the Klingons in their place.

"Now, do you prefer to leave this ship in a Klingon shuttle or in the shuttle we were in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Loki." Steve said, then he punched me at the shoulder.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"You scared me." Steve said.

I grabbed Steve by the hand and then ran past the several frozen Klingons who need to thaw out. It is a miracle how fast a Frost Giant can run under the disguise of a Asgardian who is under the disguise of a Klingon. We are very fast runners. I came to a stop at a elevator door. Or what seemed to be one. I go in first then Steve went in second.

I let go of the man's hand.

"Loki, you are cold." Steve said.

Cold hearted?

Is that what he is supposed to say?

I felt pretty angry at the thrown idea that I was cold hearted. . . Or heartless for that matter.

"Why, I am not." I said.

I lowered my disguise down.

"No, seriously," Steve said. "Your skin is cold as ice."

I looked over seeing his face had turned white.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. "Speak up."

"Your skin is blue." Steve said.,

"This is what I really look like, Steve," I said. "Not all 'pale complexioned'."

"Location." Came a female voice.

"Shuttle bay." I said.

Steve gawked at me as the elevator went down.

"You have very red eyes." Steve said.

"So?" I asked. "What do my eyes have to do with escaping?"

"When they said you were a Frost Giant, I pictured a gigantic huge man with fur all over him with claws and sharp teeth."

I laughed.

"And the form I took on?" I asked.

"I thought that was all a mask." Steve said.

"So for the past three hours and one year; you thought I was a monster." I said.

"When you put _THAT_ way: no." Steve said.

"No, it is true," I said. "Jotuns are the monsters children are told to at night before they go to bed. I am a monster who looks more human than the yeti."

"Loki, how long have you seen yourself as a outcast of society?" Steve asked.

"For most of my life." I said.

"Rudolph had a red nose and everyone would have considered him a freak if he didn't wear something to cover it up," Steve said. "But one day he took it off, fled, isolated himself and made some friends,so one day Santa Clause saw potentinal in the young buck so he asked him to pull his sled that night and for every christmas afterwards."

"How does that relate to me being a monster?"

"His red nose."

"That's not even close to being a monster."

"At one point he must have considered himself a monster so he left his friends," Steve said. "And then he had to save them from a yeti. It turns out that yeti had a tooth problem so his friend, who had a ax, helped him after falling to what could have been their death. Rudolph fended it off using his red nose against a being who was considered a monster in our culture. But this yeti helped too. . . I don't remember how but he did!"

"I should be touched but that is a children's tale!" I said. "Not even true."

"Look at it, Loki," Steve said. "You are the Yeti and Rudolph."

"I don't have a glowing red nose," I said, insulted. "Bad comparison, mortal."

"It is quite poetic. What I am referring to is your bad side with the yeti and Rudolph is your Frost Giant side."

The doors opened.

"I am not listening to this nonsense!" I said, plugging my ears.

Well, what he was saying was true.

But that's a children's tale.

I see none of it applies to me.

"It is!" Steve argued back.

"Oh shut up about me not being a monster." I went out the doors to the shuttle bay,

"No,I am not doing any of the sorts," Steve said. "You are not a monster!"


	5. The Enterprise

Escaping Klingons turned out to be a major turning point for Steve.

"We just escaped the Klingons!" Steve said. "We just escaped the freaking Klingons!"

"Yes, we just did." I said.

"Do you realize the gravity of it?" Steve said.

"Yes, I just spared them the knowledge of not being able to kill me." I said.

"Humans from the 21st century just escaped from the Klingons!" Steve said.

I glared at the mortal man.

"Do I look human to you?" I asked.

"Yes, you do. . .Even with blue skin and red eyes." Steve said.

I rubbed my forehead as the shuttle was swifting from side to side dodging

"For all we know, we are not in the 21st century." I said.

"We can be transported right in our century and have discovered the first Klingons in space!" Steve said.

I laughed.

"Dream on." I said.

I spun the shuttle in circles.

"AH!" Steve shouted,m grabbing onto the nearest object. "LOKI, STOP SPINNING THE SHUTTLE!"

"I don't know about you but I am not going to die in space!" I said.

I press a random button sending rows of energy blasts after the Klingon starship. The shuttle flew further and further out of the Klingon's reach and the shuttle remained stationary. I had a sigh of relief sitting back in the chair. A bunch of foolish alien races attempting to shoot down the only kind of god who faced the Avengers and lived to tell about it. Also selling their soul to a eternal obsessed over the mistress of death.

Sometimes I wonder what he'll do when he gets his hand on the infinity gauntlet.

I was supposed to take over Midgard then Asgard for that gauntlet.

The mind stone was in the scepter and it was part of the gems that should be in the gauntlet.

The glass window reflected back my Frost Giant half.

Prior, my mother urged me to embrace my Frost Giant half and staring at myself with Frost Giant qualities is apparently part of that.

How would Tony Stark react at my real appearance?

He probably would call me 'Tall lanky snow man with a paranoid attitude' but mostly 'Snow guy'.

". . . Uh, Loki, hellooo!" Steve said, snapping his fingers in my face.

I snapped out of my train of thought.

"What?" I said.

"Look!" Steve said, pointing at the larger Starship.

On the screen appeared a bald man.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise_ ," Jean-Luc said. "Do you need of some assistance?"

"Well, if there are any of those idiot Klingons on our tail then sure," I said, then looked over to Steve to see his reaction. "Steve?"

" _Enterprise_?" Steve said, in a high pitched voice.

"Yes." Picard said.

Steve turned his head toward my direction.

"You were right." Steve said.

Then Steve fainted so I caught him before he hit his head on the floor.

My hands were still blue.

"Hello," I said. "I am Loki Odinson of Asgard."

"Asgard. . ." Picard repeated.

"Yes. . ." I said. "Asgard."

"Where are you headed to?" Picard asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, but apparently we just got ourselves here," I said, "Assuming . . ." I recalled the fellow who called himself Q. "There is even a reason to have been brought here."

"Would you prefer to be beamed aboard my ship so we can have this discussion, Mr Odinson?" Picard asked.

"Beamed. . ." I repeated. I raised my eyebrows. "That is new." I lowered my eyebrows. "Sure."

"I will see you aboard," Picard said. "Picard out."


	6. In a new starship

Our surroundings changed dramatically. I awoke the patriot before this beaming process began and had straightened the man up. He was half awake when our surroundings changed to a gray room where there stood a bald man, a Klingon, and a man with a beard. Steve screamed jumped into my arms merely saying the word, 'Klingon'.

"Worst passenger ever." I said, with a eyebrow twitch.

I dropped the man then walk right over the man's body cutting my fingernails that hadn't been clipped for a while. I could tell the Captain did not like me at all, the Klingon guy seemed to be judging me on the spot, and there was a 'why are you so familiar' kind of look in the bearded man's eye. They had on strange uniforms with a badge on their chest placed to the right.

After getting off the Transporter I faced down toward the cowering super mortal.

"Steve, I am not going to be the one who tugs you around everywhere I go," I said. "You are Captain America. Get up!"

". . . Pardon?" Came a young man's voice.

"Captain America, land of the free, boldly going where cowardly Americans do not go with a ragtag group called the Avengers!" I said. "Now get up and stop gawking at the Klingon." I grabbed Steve by the shoulder forcing him up to his feet. "Long as I am concerned," We were now eye to eye. "This Klingon is likely to be on their side."

"As in. . . Captain America?" The young man said said. "Steve Rogers?"

I turned toward the source of the young man.

"Yes," I said. "And I am sorry for this . . . Humiliating scene with my acquaintance."

"This is my first officer, William Riker," Picard said. "And this is my Lieutenant Worf of Security and tactile."

I heard a thump right beside me.

I rubbed my face feeling so irritated.

"Steve, can you stop fainting?" I asked, making the man stand upright.


	7. The gathering room

You know what I had to do?

Pratically carry Steve Rogers,in my arms, to this 'briefing room'. I got weird looks because of it, I swear mortals have a cruel way of not acting right when speaking in front of their idols. Never before had been forced to carry a midgardian but here I was doing exactly that! I sat Steve Rogers into a chair alongside me very unpleased and annoyed. Odin can't stress how annoyed I am toward the fainting fool. I made a cup of water appear in my hands.

Then in came Captain Picard, Riker, and a oddly golden tinted man.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Data," Data said. "You are . . . Very different from how you were last seen."

I made the cup vanish into thin air using a string of magic.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Gone?" Picard repeated. "You never left."

"I don't know if you understand this," I said as the three sat down into chairs. "But we are from another universe." I shook Steve awake. "Which is a major reason why my acquaintance is continuously fainting."

"I am awake!" Steve said, alert.

"Faint and I am turning you into a lizard!" I said.

"Understood." Steve said.

"You referenced I was gone, Mr Data," I said. "Mentioning how I was last seen implies I left."

"You are correct," Data said, cooly. "There are numerous images of you in the galactic database though your head is almost always the same."

In a white flash across the six of us appeared Q sitting in a chair with his shoes on the table.

"That's what happens when there is no case of reference for the guy who was strapped to the mountains wall."

"Q,get off my ship." Picard said.

"Now, doesn't that sound like someone who cares?" Q asked, his head turned my direction.

"No," I said flatly. "Please take me back to my reality."

"Did you just say 'please'." Q said, staring at me probably mind boggled.

"Yes," I said. "Please send me back."

"What the hell are you?" Steve asked.

Q made several cats appear all over the room in a bright light flash.

"Spot?" Data said, with a tom cat in his lap.

"And oh this," Q made a man with a metal arm appear and long hair. "And you're still searching for him so let's not get ahead of ourselves." The man vanished out of thin air in a white flash. "I am Q and I can do anything. I am omnipotent and omniscient. More than your 'magical' friend Loki can do."

Steve stood up fueling rage.

"WHERE IS HE?" Steve shouted. "Where is Bucky!"

Data and Riker had been frozen in time except for Picard.

I assume they were as their faces hadn't changed except for Picard.

"Three hundred years in the past," Q said. "Do you realize where you are?"

"I do." Steve said.

"Do you want proof of what I am, human?" Q asked.

"Yes, I do." Steve said.

"Just remember," Q said. "He is nothing close to being a god. However different he is."

I saw Q be replaced by a floating white ball.

"So. . . That is what you really appear." I heard Picard mutter.

I recalled a memory of seeing a young boy be replaced by a floating white ball. He simply did not tell me his name, at all. There was pain coming from the side of my head that began to increase slowly and slowly. I heard a slight scream from Steve. Steve made the chair flip over staring right at the floating ball. He had his back placed against the wall.

"Afraid of a good floating old light?" Q asked. "How nice of you to celebrate my presence that way."

"If I am not a god, then what am I?" I asked.

"You are a Jotun," Q said. "In this universe; you are a Frostarian."

"Frosty the snow man," Steve said. "I like the sound of it."

I glared at the direction of Steve feeling the pain become worse.

"I never heard of the Frostarian's." Picard said.

"And you are never going to meet them, Jean-Luc." Q said.

"I like to see about that as I am sitting across from one," Picard said.

I closed my eyes wincing in pain. The pain felt hot. I was suddenly relieving a moment. A moment where the Chitauri's torture blade stabbing through my waist. The Chitauri were rather skilled at torturing any kind of race using any kind of material. My world grew fuzzy at the edges and my eyesight grew dim where a blur came around.

I fell out of my seat feeling my brain burning.

And then I heard screaming, the one you wouldn't want to hear on a good old day.

Then I realized it was coming from me.

"What the hell is happening to Loki?"Steve asked.

"His brain is burning." Q said, grimly.

"Q, help him!" Picard demanded.

"That would mean I have to leave, Picard," Q said. "I haven't made it clear why I brought him here."

"Then leave, Q!" Picard shouted.

I heard the snap of fingers.

"Making him mute is not helping anyone." Steve said.

"I know a Q who connected his appearance to synaptic nerves of the brain that are part of the pain factors," Q said. "Turns out he showed his pure Q-light perceived form to this guy right here who is supposed to learn if he wants to be a hero then he has to put aside his excuse of Thor doing it!"

"Make him see it." Picard said.

"I agree." Steve said.

"You want me to take his feeling away so I can tell him?" Q asked.

"It is immoral, but it gets the job done." Picard said.

"Well, I will see him again in my 'human' form as the levels are less dramatic for his eyes," Q said. "I have taken your advice under consideration. If he gets any brain trauma . . . it is your fault, remember that."

Suddenly the frying pain stopped.

"I have brought you to see a possible future," Q said. "One with the Borg. That's why you are here."

Then the flying ball vanished and my world entered into darkness.


	8. With Steve Rogers

Steve was in his assigned room. He was facing the stars and space endlessly passing by the gigantic starship. He had a glass of cool water in his hands that was halfway full. He seemed to be unsettled by the events that happened hours ago. Steve took a sip out of the glass. Our view back tracks from Steve ten feet away.

In a white flash appeared Q standing in the middle of the dimly lit room.

"Why did you bring me here?" Steve asked, anger clearly in his voice.

Steve's voice deceived him when he tried to keep his cool physically.

"Loki needs an anchor," Q said. "And you have to see in this screwed up universe, Star Fleet is possible."

"What do you mean by screwed up?" Steve asked, now turned toward Q.

Q smiled.

"Don't you get it?" Q asked.

Steve shook his head.

The smile faded from Q's face.

"The Avengers exist but the attack in New York City never happened," Q said. "Instead Thor was crowned king of the nine realms and Loki was delighted not to be the one carrying the responsibility around wherever he went." He made a snowglobe appear in his hand. "But sadly . . .He always thought Thor could defend Asgard. Thor couldn't. Even with the army."

Steve stared at Q.

"Why are you telling me this?" Steve asked.

"To set you up into why I brought you here," Q said. "Boy, they have starships now and once in awhile they need their superheroes."

"I know Starships are used for the air and space battles," Steve said. "But there being starships doesn't mean they can swoop right in when there is going to be intergalactic government conspiracy for its people. The government shouldn't be bridging over people's rights to get their job done. Not on my watch."

"Star Fleet is way different, you realize, from your government," Q said. "And there is one thing every star fleet officer fears out there. Court martial." Steve frowned. "So far it has prevented any of the situations you have been put through because of Hydra." Q sat down into a chair. "I brought you here to be a reminder."

Steve folded his arms.

"A reminder of what?" Steve asked. "His 'superiority'? His attack in New York? His alliance with the Chitauri?"

"Innocent lives." Q said.

Steve grew a puzzled look.

"Innocent lives?" Steve repeated. "That it?"

Q nodded.

"I can only say vaguely, because . . ." Q said. "When you are ready to explode and lash out; all reason is off the table." Q held up his hand to snap his fingers. "Oh wait I forgot to unfreeze Data and Number Two. . . I'll go take care of that. Goodbye."

Q vanished in a white flash.


	9. Loss of speech

"Captain, I am not sure he will be awake in a week." Came a woman's voice.

"Mr Rogers?" Came Picard's voice.

"In my experience, Asgardian related beings heal a lot faster," Steve said. "In a day, really. Loki is no exception."

I could hear but my eyes were having trouble opening,

"Doctor." Picard said.

"I am not sure about this, but it hasn't been tried on a Frostarian like Loki." The woman said.

Usually I would be made of steel but then I felt a quick pain in my neck and my eyes bolted open feeling a renewed sense of energy and my brain operating. I tried to speak but no words came out. I looked toward the woman with curly short hair looking in my direction then point at where my adam's apple is.

"Your Broca's Aphasia is still healing," The woman said. "My name is Doctor Crusher. It is miracle you are still alive. Your brain was almost fried."

Fried?

I looked over toward Steve confused to see the Klingon known as Worf beside him.

"You have been out for four days." Steve said.

I raised a eyebrow.

"Your Frostarian brain had extensive damage so the healing took a lot longer." Doctor Crusher said.

I lowered my eyebrow and then lowered my head.

"We are taking you to your home planet 'Asgard'," Picard said. "But not as willingly. . . Our instruments seem to be possessed."

I frowned.

Machinery being possessed?

That is impossible.

* * *

 **. . . 3:20 PM. .**

 **. . . Holodeck. . .**

Apparently Steve told Picard what I did. How else would I know? Worf warned me not to pull any stunts or tricks, because if I did then he wasn't afraid to put me into the brig or in my assigned quarters with guards. That honestly made me feel more safer. Now where some might be wondering where in the nine realms I am.

I am in the holodeck.

A holodeck, as I came to learn, is capable of projecting a fake environment complete with programmed people. A entire deception to the black room with yellow lights crisscrossing one another that made the shapes of squares. It was different, that I will say about it. I wasn't the only one capable of deceiving others with their surroundings.

I ran to the other side of the field waving the racquet from side to side keeping my eye on the flying green and white ball.

I leaped then struck the ball sending it flying back in the direction of Data.

Data, without any word or effort as it seemed, struck the ball with ease.

 _I GOT IT!_ , I thought with my eyes on the ball.

I ran and ran until I tore through the wall chasing after the ball.

With a lot of velocity, Jotuns too can go through programmed walls/real walls not just Asgardians.

I went into the other court yard in the middle of a match then hit our ball at Data's direction.

"Hey!" A holoprogram person shouted.

A holoprogram person is a person who is merely a program to make the holoprogram realistic.

 _My apologies_ , I thought.

The ball flew back in my direction over the courtyard wall.

"YOU BROKE THE WALL!" The second holoprogram person shouted in outrage.

I leaped up then hit the ball back at Data's direction then return to the courtyard.

It was quite fun playing against a machine who made me sweat.

It was a great challenge.

A thoroughly entertaining tennis session.


	10. Not so amazing

**. . . 5:20 PM. . . Wednesday . . .**

 **. . . Enterprise. .**

Being mute for two days is not my cup of tea.

I was eager to land on Asgard more than not. Traveling in space was. . rather. . . sickening. The blind mortal, Geordi La Forge, told me that my space legs were getting adjusted. I hadn't traveled in space in decades because there were two forms of travel I was adjusted to (well more like a couple): Bifrost, flight, walking,running, and leaping.

I was in sick bay getting a brain scan.

I was staring at the ugly ceiling when a odd thought hit me.

 _I like lollipops._

Why in the nine realms do I like lollipops?

It takes hours upon hours to get them small again but we Asgardians can make short work of them. I was in Midgardian attire of the 21st century (Which, according to Data, is out of date) but that was my most familiar era at the time. I wasn't going to be staying in the 24th century for long that I knew. I knew that for sure. Lollipops are delicious, really.

Usually the healers would pull up a spiritual version of the body to see the problem inside the body.

My speech skill returned early morning.

I never felt so glad to hear my own voice.

Then the table slid out and once it was out of the tunnel I sat upright. I looked over to see Doctor Crusher looking down to a screen with Picard, I wonder what is peaking their interest about me. Well, I am an interesting specimen why not? The Jotun who single handedly got defeated by the Avenges! Oh well, I just made the issue stale. Not every exciting don't you think?

My boots met the floor and my scenery changed to whiteness.

Then there was three people sitting down in what seemed to be chairs.

"The trial of your universe starts now," The first judge said. "Prove that your universe is worth saving."

"And in exchange everyone in your universe is spared," The second Judge said. "Loki of Asgard."

I frowned.

"Trial?" I said. "Oh goody, what did my brother do now?"

"This meeting is over!" The third judge boomed.

I reappeared in the same room only to see that Klingon Worf jump back at first.

"Where have you been for the past twenty-eight hours!" Worf demanded.

Strangely, all I could do was laugh.


	11. Where were you?

**. . . Assigned quarters. . .**

"Loki, where the hell were you?" Steve asked.

I shrugged.

"I do not know," I said. "But throwing the word 'hell' a lot is very aggravating, if I had Heimdall around I would toss you into the Bifrost and hope you be sent to helheim."

Steve glared a imaginary hole right at my forehead.

"Where were you?"

"At a trial," I said. "Apple cider, cool."

You can do a million things with apple cider. I once met a mortal who was obsessed over apple cider that they collected collectibles, centered their entire day over it, and sneaked into a apple cider factory. Of course on that day I was posing as a inspector to pester the manager who argued with me regarding the continued existence of Diplodocid in the other side of Midgard. I was the one right. They digested gizzard stones to help them float in the water.

I could create apple cider but it wouldn't be as real.

". . . Trial?" Steve said.

I shrugged.

In a swirl of blue lights appeared a cup containing apple cider.

I picked the cup up, which felt cool to my fingertips, then took a sip.

It felt surprisingly good as the first one I had as a teenager.

"It was just one minute," I said. "They have a terrible sense of time. I guess they were different Q. Now. . ." I lowered the cup raising a brow. "I may or may not have the lives of everyone from our universe in my hands."

My skin was still blue, take note of that.

And I took a drink of the apple cider.

"You are joking." Steve said.

"Dead serious," I said, lowering the cup once gulping down what I had drinked. "How do I prove that my universe is worth saving when everything backfires on me?" I put the cup down on the table. "I am not even fully accepting my heritage. I make a terrible hero!"

Steve stood there, thinking, as though choosing his next words wisely.

"I didn't think of myself as a hero in the beginning." Steve said.

"That's because you were given drugs!" I said. "There's a difference between being destined to be the hero and not even being destined to be hero! Have you heard of Ragnarok?"

"No, not exactly." Steve said.

"Before I was born, I was destined to be the one who ends the current reign of Norse gods and restart the cycle," I said. "I tried before, believe me, to be the one who did some good. Though. . . Halfway through I made a name for myself as a liar and trickster." I sat down into the chair feeling my shoulder's heavy. "You don't know your fate and for that I envy you."

"Well, I am a a human so that means I can die," Steve said. "I am likely to go down as a old man in his ninety's."

I went through my hair with a heavy sigh.

 _"I know how I die_ ,Steve Rogers," I said, looking up toward the young mortal man. "And it isn't pretty."

"How do you die?" Steve asked sitting down beside me on the couch.

I briefly closed my eyes cupping the side of my face.

"A ticked off Frost Giant." I lied.

Steve frowned.

"That doesn't sound like you'll die that way," Steve said. "I believe you would die in a battlefield."

I lowered my hand off the side of my face keeping back a laugh.

"With a Asgardian weapon," I said. "I swear Jotuns break apart like glass when stabbed in the chest by long swords."

I could see a pained look in the moral's eye.

What was that?

It is part of 'caring' I have learned over my long rich life.

"So. . . you don't die like we do." Steve said, in a low voice.

I nodded.

"You think when I die, all that would be left would be a shell," I said. " **Wrong**." I held my thumb upside down. "Jotuns have a totally different composition to Asgardians. Even though I had lived on Asgard all my life and been raised and been under a powerful 'concealment' spell that recently wore off: there would be nothing left of me to bury. Even if there were a possibility of being buried that would require a powerful spell to make such a fake burial vessel. Replacing atoms and molecules typically found in unique individuals are hard to replicate."

Steve appeared to be impressed.

"Loki. . ."

"Yes?"

"I believe you have just done some technobabble."

I had a smug grin.

"Science is part of magic on my realm." I said.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I stood up quickly walking away from Steve.

"Come in!" Steve said.

And in walked that terrifying Worf with a . . . what seemed to be a young woman in what seemed to be a dark suit, she had scars along her face, two eyes being two different colors, and what seemed to be metal along her cheeks. I stopped, recognizing that familiar face. I had seen her in a crowd one time as a teenager when Thor was bragging about his latest exploits to a group of women. I recalled deciding whether or not to approach her. Even then I did not approach her but instead joined in the story telling correcting Thor on some parts.

"Loki?" The woman choked.

One eye was blue and the other was green.

"This is twenty-three of thirty-six," Worf said. "Former member of the Borg,we found her yesterday."

She had shoulder length rich dark brown hair, black eyebrows (with one scar in the middle of her left eyebrow that made it seem she had three not two), and I noticed her right hand was seemingly obviously prosthetic due to the colors.

And then she hugged me.

It was like being hugged by a complete stranger.

I managed to squirm out of her grip backing off.

"Loki, it's me." The woman said.

"I don't know you." I said, now noticing Steve wasn't in the room.

I also noticed Worf had left too.

"I remember your face. . . Before . . . Before the Borg."

"What is your name?"

"Thirty-three."

I felt rage.

"That is NOT YOUR NAME!" I said. "That is a meaningless number." I saw tears grow at the edges of her eyes. "What are the Borg? I have been requesting knowledge about them and everyone refuses to tell me." My fingers curled up into a fist. "I do not enjoy _not_ knowing!"

"The Borg assimilated us after Asgard fell." The woman said.

I step forward.

"Repeat that." I requested.

She stared at me blankly.

"The Borg assimilated us after Asgard fell."

"The last two words."

"Asgard has fallen."

She wasn't lying.

"Your name, please."

"My name does not fit me anymore."'

"YOUR NAME DEFINES WHO YOU ARE. Your number just defines you as a unit. Not a person. But a machine! You know your name now tell me!"

"Knight Tackdottir."

"Knight, you act like a machine and speak as one. Why?"

"Because I am a machine."

I grabbed the woman by the shoulders.

"You are a Asgardian and you better start acting that way," I said. "You do not lack skin, nerves, brain, intelligence, powers, hand, legs, and everything else that defines you as a one who resembles a mortal being! You are of Asgardian blood."

"I am not connected to the hive." Knight said.

"You are connected to _my_ hive," I said. "We speak to each other instead of . . . computer related communication. . . You are free to think on your own."

"It is very lonely not hearing the voices of everyone in my head," Knight said. "Namely you."

I let go of her shoulders.

"I am not a machine." I said.

"But. . . I saw you last as one." Knight said, confused.

I went right past Knight then out of the quarters to speak with Picard regarding what is going on.

This is a terrible trick.


	12. Discovering a heart break

The turbo lift doors opened to reveal the bridge.

I stepped out.

And on the screen I saw myself with machine parts having a discussion.

"State your designation."

My voice.

It was coming from . . . the machine on the screen.

Apparently I am in the universe where I did talk to Knight and every Asgardian so far has been 'assimilated' into the society of machines. His remaining green eye turned in my direction as Picard stated his name. Something flickered in those eyes. It was realization, anger, despair, and a lot like some one jolted him with a thousand bolts of thunder. It looked as though someone had fried him. A slap to the face, really.

"I am thirty-four and you are . . ." Thirty-four stopped. It was like he hadn't said his name in a very long time. There was very much hesitation in saying our name. "End communication."

The screen displayed the outside of Asgard in space. Remains of spaceships decorated the outer rims around the planet. I recognized the planet as Asgard. I saw Asgardian remains outside dotting along the scrap metal that once belonged to Asgardian spaceships. And then I stepped back in muttering "Deck 14". I had to see the state of Asgard from the ground.

The doors closed on me.

I realized then I was trembling. I made a illusion spell to those who see me that I was composed . When I was mute, Data gave me a tour of the Enterprise except for the engines area. Steve and I were assigned quarters in the guest quarters on Deck Seven. There is even a starship named _Asgard_ being a Galaxy Class in Star Fleet. I waited and waited.

The doors opened.

To everyone there, I was walking down with hands behind my back whistling.

In reality I wasn't whistling but had my hands in fists and straight shoulders.

I turned then went into the transporter room disguising myself as Picard with a couple fake security guards.

"Beam us down to the planet surface, Mr Walker." I said, in Picard's voice getting onto the transporter with my fellow fakes.

"Yes sir."

"Energize."

My surroundings changed and before I knew it I was standing in the throne room. I lowered the spell and disguise dissipating the projections around me. I saw the throne had a ship crashed into it just inches away from my face. There were large holes in the ground. The columns were covered by dust so was the floor and what remained of the rug. I looked up to see a blue sky where some of the stars being realms were visible. I lowered my head from the sky then turned away and went out of the throne room.

I pushed the doors open with a loud thud.

The homes, the buildings, and everything that made Asgard . . . Asgard. . . were either crumbling or destroyed or overgrown.

Asgard had indeed fallen.

"No. . ." I said.

Anger.

The realm I was raised on had fallen to shambles in a war that should have never happened.

Despair.

A realm that used to be so beautiful.

Shock.

And then outrage.

"NO!" I shouted coming to my knees and then unleashed my Jotun powers.

When I reopened my eyes I realized I had coated the realm in snow. Tears were coming down my cheeks. Plant life was being covered by snow. The pathway was coated in snow. I saw the Bifrost Bridge and building were destroyed. In short there were too many starships in the path that had caused a blockage. How had this come to be? There had to be some record regarding the attack. . . Something . . .Like a projection diary.

My projection diary.

I stood upright then walked right back into the castle.


	13. Dear Projection Diary

I opened up the diary.

"Unleash your contents," I muttered in Latin. "And let it be told in the narrative of the writer, physically, to those who weep."

I put the book down on the table.

A blue holographic figure appeared above the book in what seemed to be the attire of different century.

"Chapter contents."

"The attack posed by machines calling themselves the Borg."

"Chapter has been selected."

"Read it and weep." I muttered in Latin.

The blue figure became alive in some retrospects.

 _"Knight and I were expecting a child any day now. . . But I am worried about the machines who call themselves the Borg."_

I gasped.

Knight didn't appear to be pregnant when I saw her.

 _"I am assured my brother can take care of them. . . . But. . . Can we trust them? As the Ambassador of Midgard I am required to be sure they do not pose any threat to the planet. If they pose a threat then we must close the door with Heimdall to . . . Another galaxy. I have spoken with my brother regarding this troubling idea. He, as king of Asgard, has agreed with me and spoken to Heimdall regarding the plans."_

"Ambassador of Midgard?" I said. "But Data said. . . Dear Odin, did he show himself to a different part of Midgard and no one knows of it because it wasn't documented?"

This is very confusing.

 _"End diary entry."_

Sure if I was a Ambassador then Data would have been aware and informed me of that.

"Next diary entry." I said.

 _"We have decided to name our child Arkonic, a dangerous chemical discovered three hundred forty years ago by our scientists. It goes both ways. . . Next few lines are scribble scrabble." I sighed, rolling an eye. "The Borg have attacked. Heimdall and many civilians have been sent. Thor and his wife Jane Foster has been slain in battle by the Borg. Now that makes me the king of Asgard and Knight the queen. Knight refused to leave me with the warriors. I am afraid. I don't want my child to be born into this world. Our worlds. . .They are colliding. Nothing will ever be the same. I have sent my Ambassador resignation and request to be ripped out of their history books. Erased. No one will ever know why their greatest friend just got up and never returned. The door is being hit by the Borgs. They have taken our warriors. The people of Asgard will never be able to come back for . . . For they are in a new in The Loki Measure Galaxy. A new galaxy. Of all the things I could do as king. . . My last act was to save the people and the eight realms. Now the Borg will never get their hands on the power of the Bifrost. My last . . My last wish is that I be with my wife before they claim Asgard. I can hear the banging on the door. If only Odin was still alive to see Asgard fall under my reign. I make not a bad king! Hah. . . This is the end of my diary. I tried so hard. To protect . . . Maybe I will meet mother, father, and. . . my brother again. Perhaps I'll die. I never anticipated death so eagerly. My last measure against the Borg is for Asgard. Technology will not work here. I have cast the spell. It will take only my powers to undo it. FOR MIDGARD!"_

The figure vanished.

 _"Last entry."_

I closed the book, weeping.

Then I stood up and ended the curse but not the winter storm raging outside.


	14. Maturation chamber

**. . . Borg ship. . .**

Thirty-four walked down the hall replaying that image in his head. A youthful man with dark black curly hair, blue skin, green eyes, and attire that matched a century that long passed. They were given command to stay down, not attack, and stay stationed near the planet they had called 3874. No, that wasn't the name of the planet.

It was Asgard.

He didn't agree the name 'thirty-four' suited him.

It was only after he saw that man.

"I am thirty-four and you are. . ."

 _Me?_

No!

It was Loki.

No, but he was Loki!

Loki Odinson of Asgard.

 _No wait._

 _King_ Loki of Asgard.

He came into a chamber searching for Thirty-five of Thirty-six. Thirty-six. . . Thirty-five. Twins. They were twins. More than one. The name Arkonic popped up into his busy busy processor. He had to save them from becoming dependent on a certain part of being a Borg. It was small but very important. He had seen a Borg die because they didn't have it in the back of their neck. He opened the chamber up where there were two sleeping infants.

He recalled a age prevention spell.

So that they never grew up.

He placed it on them shortly before birth when he was in control.

But now?

They had a starship that wasn't in the Borg interest.

His children were asleep.

Thirty-four undid the curse.

"Fam. . . Family," Thirty-four said, picking the two up into his arms ever so carefully. "Safe."

That were the two words he was replying with to the other Borg. He couldn't hear the voice of thirty-three of thirty-six. Thirty-three could be dead for all he knew. He selected a transport device onto his chest then pressed a button beside it. In a green pattern he appeared in what seemed to be the medical establishment of the starship. There was a high pitched scream that belonged to a man. Thirty-four saw two plastic containers typically used to hold babies for the new fathers to see. There were others, apparently. It was the nursery. Thirty-four put the twins alongside each other.

The man aimed a phaser at Thirty-four.

"Their names are Arkonic and Howard." Thirty-four said, looking at the sleeping babies.

"Are you here to assimilate us?" The man asked.

"No." Thirty-four said.

Thirty-four pressed a button on his chest and just like that he was gone in a green haze. He lacked hair on his head but the face was uncanny. Deep inside Thirty-four can feel a burning sensation located in where his heart is. It had been years since they assimilated him. His wife, Knight, was first to be assimilated after captured. His family was safe. That's all that really mattered to Thirty-four.

* * *

The Borg Queen requested Thirty-four to her presence.

It was odd.

Really.

The Borg Queen never requested a specific Borg Drone.

So he did what any Drone did.

He abided her request.

Something did not feel right. Upon each step he could hear nothing in his mind, utterly nothing, emptiness. Unlike what most would do. . . Thirty-four walked faster with his head up high. He could feel the stares on him from the other Borg. He felt. . . so alone. It felt supernatural to be without the company of his many Drone fellows. It felt unnatural. He was alone. Alone in this world. The notion of loneliness was familiar to this particular Borg Drone. He knew how it felt. He kept it at bay. He kept it from breaking him apart.

The two Borg Drones opened the door up for Thirty-four.

"Come in, Thirty-four." Came the Borg Queen.

Thirty-four politely entered.

"Yes?" Thirty-four asked.

The Borg Queen slid into her body with latches digging into her synthetic skin. She had what seemed to be a metal spinal cord connected into the suit. Her skin was a shade of gray and her suit was black. She had dark black cables coming out of the back of her head. Her eyes were so human like. Unlike the rest of her appearance the Borg Queen had rosy red lips. She had her hands behind her back. She had a scowl on her face.

"I am afraid you broke a rule." The Borg Queen said.

"I did not." Thirty-four lied.

"You transported off this vessel without my permission," The Borg Queen said, admiring the Borg Drone as she walked around him. "I spared you the fate shared by the previous king because you were so defiant." She had a sincere look in her eyes when she came face to face with Thirty-four. "Taking your newly born children, fleeing, all the while in the process of being assimilated? That was very bold of you but very worthless. We tried to accelerate their aging in their maturation chambers. For three hundred seventy years I have tried everything to make them age."

"Your point?" Thirty-four asked.

"I relayed the communication video to me," The Borg Queen said. "You saw yourself. You have regained. . . Yourself."

"I do not understand," Thirty-four lied. "That is invalid."

"The Jotun side of you has stirred from its slumber," The Borg Queen picked up a sword. "I believe you are _lying_ to me."

"I do not deceive you," Thirty-four lied. "What you see is what you get."

The Borg Queen approached Thirty-four.

"Kneel down to me and plead for mercy." The Borg Queen said.

"Negative," Thirty-four said. "I do not kneel to others."

The Borg Queen raised the primitive sword above her shoulder then swung it forward only for Thirty-four to catch it by the metal side. There was that burning hatred in his eyes toward the non-superior technological women. His grip tightened around it then bend the sword upward right at her direction. He tossed the sword aside.

"You will have to do better than that." Thirty-four said.

The Borg Queen smiled, as a Borg Drone came from behind Thirty-four holding a Asgardian sword.

"I will not be the only one," Thirty-four said. "There will be others like me."

The Borg Queen nodded.

"You will be missed." The Borg Queen said.

It took one second for Thirty-four to realize what The Borg Queen meant.

It took two seconds to look over his shoulder.

Thirty-four had enough time to think ' _My family is safe_ ' before his head was cut off and his body collapsed to the floor breaking shattered glass like pieces leaving glass behind on the floor. The Borg Queen sadly looked down toward the glass the back up to the Borg Drone. She had a silent nod with the Borg Drone. The Borg Drone left then returned with a dust pan.


	15. Plans of a Jotun

Rage can do a lot of things to a Jotun.

Namely create chaos.

I understood only that the Borgs are machines that assimilate others into their 'hive' or collective, capable of murdering other species, and destroying anything in its way that stands in the path of turning more people into machines. I am the one who creates havoc, deception, and I can create a Armageddon. I want them to pay dearly. Letting them live wasn't enough. I wanted to take away something that they cared deeply about.

Something irreplaceable.

I raised my hand up then lifted the storm.

It had been snowing wildly for the past three days.

So much so that people cannot have been beamed down as their patterns will get messed up, incomplete, or otherwise unable to appear. After making a mess in my counterparts room I had restored it to the way it had been before. Just in case he ever returned. Though I had a bad feeling he wouldn't return any time soon. A sickening feeling to the bottom of my stomach. I am not known Loki for being innocent. My name does not mean 'innocent' it means 'to break'. I want the Borg to know I pose a challenge.

I want them to know: _the man of chaos has arrived._

I lowered my hand. _  
_

This time I am very aware of what I plan to do and fully accept the consequences.

Use to want to be redeemed and here I am, about to make another day of bloodshed.

 _I am Loki.  
_

And I am no easy opponent for the Borg as they will discover. _  
_

_I improvise._

 _A lot._

 _Deadly improvising.  
_


	16. Attempt at vengeance

Being me is not all that easy.

Including when I have my weakness for mortal life like my brother. It makes me vulnerable and open for attacks on those I have befriended off Asgard. Perhaps Q is similar to me. That passive comment _"Now, doesn't that sound like someone who cares?"_ by Q. It wouldn't sound that way if he cared about mortals and thought that mortals cared about him. Perhaps he brought me here to save . . . more mortals than he ever could.

Well, he is wrong.

I used magic to repair the spaceship, and then?

I went out into space.

Before I entered into the gigantic cube I had to pose a challenge.

Perhaps Q and I share the same weakness.

Mortals.

Gods greatest weakness.

I raised up the shields to the starship as I saw a 'message coming in' box glowing on the console.

I hit 'accept'.

"Loki, explain to me why you impersonated a senior officer and several of my security team," Picard said. "And I demand you give me a explanation on what you plan to do with that Star Fleet Classed Starship!"

I had a short laugh.

"Revenge." I said, in a serious tone.

It used to be a Starship but apparently Asgardians have redesigned it. It makes sense with the communicators I discovered in a square box placed in what is most commonly referred to as the Captain's cabin. It had thirty rooms, several recreational, three cafeterias, and some other related room I don't bother listing. It was smaller than the _Enterprise,_ surely. The bridge was designed differently to make suit for six people to take on the basic functions of the starship.

"Loki, don't," Picard said. "It is not worth it."

"Do not bother joining in the attack," I said. "This is _my_ war. Stay out of it if you want to come back whole."

Picard was about to say something when I ended the transmission.

I fired upon the cube multiple times, and each time the armor repaired itself. I saw a trajectory beam shoot out of the machine. I hit a button that makes transport much more convenient using the trail of energy to enter. I reappeared inside the huge cube. I saw several Borg surround me. My fingers were summoning increasing level of arctic freeze.

"Resistance is futile." One Borg said.

"I have a friend who's catch phrase is better than yours." I said.

They were all bald.

Are they making a hair style statement or something?

"Invalid." The second Borg said.

I grinned.

"Exterminate!" I shouted freezing everyone in this box except for the leader.

I whistled making my way in between the Borg.

"No offense, but you are awfully slow for a machine." I said.

I met a creature calling itself a 'Dalek' who participated in a fashion show. Turns out, among the deadly competitors, one of them was cheating. The Dalek was very pissed off to learn, thanks to a being called a 'Cyberman', that a 'Silurian' was using a device to make it seem they were wearing something casual when they were not. I use the terms loosely because I took Thor there to understand the concept of attire appropriate when he burst in the doors to a bar wearing a juggler outfit. That fairly humiliated me.

That was a nasty sight witnessing two Daleks murder a lizard human being.

I restrained my brother from declaring war after them.

Well, I did befriend them as I told them our motives and we seeked no harm on them.

A hour later I made it to the leader of the Borgs.

She didn't appear to be shivering or rubbing her shoulders, and instead seemed at ease.

"You. . . again," The Borg Queen said. "I _killed_ you."

I made a dagger appear in my right hand.

"I am not of this universe," I said. "You are responsible for the fall of Asgard!"

I charged right at The Borg Queen and she just stood there. Oddly, when someone is charging at you then you would do anything to dodge it. I was processing that fact while coming toward The Borg Queen at fast speed when someone grabbed my wrist and got in the way. My feet came to a hurried stop. My eyes adjusted to the sudden obstacle.

"Don't."

It was Steve.

"Steve, get out of my way!" I demanded.

Steve let go of my hand standing stubbornly in the way.

"Killing her won't bring back Asgard or any-one who you knew." Steve said.

"Identify yourself." The Borg Queen said.

"Drop it, Loki," Steve said. "If you kill her, they will get a new Queen through a royal protocol or make a new hive."

I dropped the dagger by the handle.

"So. . . She is not irreplaceable?" I said.

"Correct." Steve said.

". . . That makes my payback worthless." I said.

"You don't have to kill another person out of your hands and be covered in more blood." Steve said.

"You are right." I said.

"Identify yourself!" The Borg Queen demanded.

"You should have heard of him." I said.

Steve turned toward the Borg Queen raising what seemed to be a-STEVE!

"Steve Rogers," Steve said. "Representative of America."

My eyes widened seeing the phaser in his right hand.

Steve pressed the trigger. The Borg Queen screamed as she was being devoured by red energy. Her entire body became vaporized. Then she was gone. Steve dropped the phaser to the ground where it rattled swinging from side to side as it did. I gasped with my jaw slack. Steve turned in my direction appearing to be annoyed.

"Can we go now?" Steve said.

"Steve. . ." I said. "But that was totally. . . Contradictory of what you just told me!"

"Loki, Loki, Loki," Steve said. "Listen, all the Borg are frozen and I did that because. . .The American people would want that threat annihilated."

I stared at the man puzzled noticing he had a coat on.

 _How is that any different from revenge?_ , I thought.

"And since this is a frozen ice cube; this is just one threat down." I said.

"Exactly." Steve said.

I then thought of it as a strategic point.

"That. . . wasn't much of a bad idea." I said.

Steve smiled.

And then everything became white.

Steve was missing.

"Steve?" I called. "STEVE!"

"I sent Steve back." Q said.

I noticed my surroundings became the bridge that was empty except for Q in the captain's chair.

"Well?" I said. "Send me home too."

Q sighed.

"You see . . . Loki," Q said. "You have everything. Everything! Everything you possibly could have before you went behind Odin's back and tried to destroy the Frost Giant Race!" He stood up. "You still have a family but believing you is difficult."

"What about it?" I asked.

"I have nothing." Q said.

"Pardon?" I said.

"Omniscient and all," Q said. "I don't easily get a family with a snap of fingers. If I did, it wouldn't be real!" Q had his hands behind his back pacing back and forth . "That is how different we are. . ." His eyes were stuck on the floor briefly then back to me. "If I sent you back to your time then you would be called a lunatic, everyone be skeptical at first, and not one would believe you that in a years time the Borg will be there." He stopped. "Unless I changed your . . . past." He faked a cough. "And your undeniably tragic fate."

"I am listening." I said.

"How about on May 4th, 2012, the Borg come instead of the whole battle in New York?" Q suggested, his hands to both side. "Well it would take place on Asgard so it would be The Battle of Asgard."

"I accept." I said.

"Loki, I have not told you HOW FAR you will be sent back!" Q said. "Hold your horses. I will send you to before you meet up with Laufey to orchestrate a stunt." Q came closer to me with a serious expression about his face. "The only way you'll defeat the Borg and free every unfortunate soul is by uploading a virus."

"What kind of virus?" I asked.

"A genetic virus that fights against the nanoprobes," Q said. "You will need a sample and a genius. Where ever you are living at on June 1st, 2011 . . . There will be a package for you on Earth designated for your living location."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I asked, wit a frown.

"Do it myself?" Q repeated, as though it were a accusation as he put one hand on his chest. "I am a passive viewer, Mr I-am-a-Jotun-and-hate-it. In order to. . . upload the virus you must make a mistake that makes your skin so human like not made of steel."

"Does that change my fate?" I asked.

"Yes,it does,"Q said. "But remember. . . You are _still_ on trial." He pointed his index finger at me. "Give the Q many reasons why your universe, unique and crazy as it is, should exist."

I cleared my throat.

"I accept." I said.

"It will be January 1st, 2011 when you wake up. . . The day before you approached Laufey." Q said.

Q snapped his fingers and there it became darkness.


	17. The silver lady and her captain

**. . . Alpha Quadrant. .**

 **. . Milky Way Galaxy. . . Three hours later . .**

Three hours since they sent Steve Rogers to the Borg Ship. Three hours since the entire ship was flung back into the proper galaxy and quadrant. They had enough information, data, and results that at the time they were not in a galaxy but somewhere beyond the matters of space. Planets were billions of light years away even if they used warp power it would take countless generations to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. Or what was left of it. They defined this space as 'celestial space'.

Planets were merely stars from the distance.

"Are you sure about coming to Earth?" Picard said. "Everything. . . has changed from the last time you stepped foot on our planet."

Knight looked up from the sleeping babies in her arms.

"It is all part of being gods," Knight said. "Calling myself. . . Knight. . . Will take a long time. I feel as though it is not my name."

"I believe Loki would prefer if you stood up for your individuality." Picard said.

Knight had a small smile then went onto the transport pad.

"Farewell," Knight said. "Captain Picard."

"Goodbye, Knight."Picard said.

And then Knight was beamed off the ship.

/

 **. . . Captain's quarters room. . .**

 **. . . One hour later. . .**

Picard walked into his quarters to see Q sitting down in a chair playing with a square block that had multiple colors. It was a rubix cube. Q seemed to be very focused on it.

"Q," Picard said. "Get out of my quarters!"

Q continued to play with the rubix cube, as though he had not heard a word from the captain.

"Q!" Picard said.

Picard yanked the rubix cube out of the entity's hand-where strangely he did not feel the entity's hand-then tossed it to the couch. Not feeling the fingers was the first strange abnormality Picard felt about the entity. Q stood up alert scanning the scenery.

"Who is there?" Q asked, as the rubix cube vanished.

"Q, it is me!" Picard said.

Q scratched his head acting confused then walked right over to the table.

"How do I put this lightly?" Q said, now at the table.

"Q, stop avoiding me!" Picard demanded.

Q sighed, cupping the side of his cheek with elbow on the table.

"One," Q said. "That allowing the Borg to fall apart by gaining individuality due to Thirty-four's little mishap has landed me in a position that should be done eons from now." He rubbed both of his temples. "Two,Q review." There was a hiss behind it. "I hate it when they review me."

Picard tapped on his combadge.

"Picard to Worf."

"Yes, sir?"

"I am unsure if this is really happening in my quarters, could you spare your eyes?"

"Why yes, sir."

"Picard out."

Fifteen minutes later Worf walked in. He suddenly came to a stop right in the middle of the room then looked over to Picard curious as to why Q is here. Picard had a 'I do not know' kind of expression in his eyes. Worf pulled the chair back then turned it over on its side with Q still sitting on it. Q got up appearing to be irritated.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN HERE?" Q demanded. "I am the only person IN THIS ROOM."

"Apparently not." Worf acknowledged.

Q sighed.

"I dislike being out of sync with the rest of the universal body," Q said. "Can't even tell if some one is in the room with me." Worf set the chair upright back at the table. "I wonder if it is the captain and Number Two. . . Riker would enjoy himself." Q stopped. "And the captain would snatch the rubix cube."

"So to us . . . we are like ghosts." Worf said.

"For once," Picard said. "I agree with the punishment Q is on."

"Okay, Jean-Luc," Q said. "You and everyone else I have helped will be attending my trial. Sure if I do not ever pop up just know one of my sons will be responsible for the safety of your universe." Q made a guitar appear. "At least you can still hear THIS!"

Q made a rock band appear and then commenced playing.

"Captain-"

"Granted."

So Worf broke apart the equipment. Q looked down toward the broken musical instruments.

"Riker wouldn't do that," Q said, rubbing his chin. "Worf would. . ." Q stopped rubbing his chin. "So there is three people." He looked up then snapped away the frozen in time band members. "I never expect you to understand what a Q review is but I will tell you anyway. A Q review does what it is meant to be. It reviews a Q and checks on whether they should continue to exist or not. Happens once per eon. Go ahead, prepare for your testimony Jean-Luc, Riker, and Microbrain!" Q flailed his arms in the air. "I don't really care. Until the trial is on. . . I won't be seeing you. I am just in the vague aspect of 'not in universal sync' and will go behind the curtain from everyone in . . " Q looked down to a 21st century wrist watch on his wrist. "Any minute now."

Q lowered his wrist.

"That's why I came here. To tell you, Jean-Luc, that you are to attend my trial," Q said, with a grim look. "It is the courtesy I can share instead of letting you be randomly transported into a trial room from the 21st century. Now you know why you are to attend: to give external testimony on my influences and action on your time. Say anything that pleases you. I will see you at the trial. . ." His grim look faltered into a small but sad one. "Or maybe not depending if they want me in my natural form."

Q shrugged.

"Goodbye." Q said.

Q vanished in a white ball and disappeared.

"Q not existing?" Worf said. "By what I understand that means whatever he has done will be undone and no one will remember."

"Perhaps that won't happen to us," Picard said. "For now we have to alert the others about a trial we have to prepare for."

"We don't know when it happens." Worf said.

"I like to be prepared." Picard said.


	18. Restart

**. . . January 1st, 2011. . .**

 **. . . Asgard. . .**

I awoke with a start off my bed ending up crashing on the floor. It felt like a bad dream. Everything; from the destroyed Bifrost to talking to a entity claiming to be responsible for my existence. I stood up noticing Asgard was whole again. I noticed there was a door leading to my room rather than a blue screen.

It happened.

I remember it.

The Borg.

Steve killing the Borg Queen.

I leaned forward with my hands on the window-still and breathed in the fresh Asgardian air.

Freedom.

The fresh taste of freedom.

And I grinned back at Asgard.

Guess who's back to right their mistakes?


	19. Hello

**. . . January 1st, 2011. . .**

 **. . . Midgard. . . 7:49 PM. . .**

I had to see what made my other self so attracted to this woman. The woman known as Knight Tackdottir. So I asked around where to find her, earning some puzzled looks at best, and boy did it take longer than I expected to find one single woman. I never found it difficult to find a man. As the saying goes, " _There is more than one fish in the sea_."

I leaned against a tree seeing the blue water somewhat glowing but maybe it was the moonlight striking it.

And then she jumped from the top, attireless, in the shape of a cannon bolt.

Knight's head came out first and then came a laugh as her hair was right in the way of her line of sight.

"I know you're there, shy one!" Came a voice that was different from the one I heard aboard the _Enterprise._ **  
**

It was British like,younger, and very amused.

She was relatively calm yet happy.

"I am not shy," I said. "I was just thinking how to approach you."

Knight laughed moving hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Same thing as being shy," Knight said, swimming to the side of the large body of water by a boulder nearly soaked by water. "If I am not mistaken you have been following me for the past six hours as a bird, dog, cat, and any domestic creature that I have forgotten."

I narrowed my eyes in her direction.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"You were following me," Knight said. "I was quite surprised you weren't a bird when I was in the air plane."

"I was a bird." I said.

Knight laughed.

"You blended in quite well."

"I was the goose with a red spot."

Knight frowned.

"No, you weren't. If you were, I would have noticed and since I did not see it that could only mean ONE thing. You are a liar."

I stepped forward from the darkness the trees provided.

"Isn't that what I am known for?" I said, watching her skin turn white.

Knight gasped.

"Oh my stars," Knight said. "Prince Loki!"

"Call me Loki," I said. "And just by that."

Knight's skin turned white.

"Well, erm, uh," Knight said. "Loki, don't catch me off guard like that again!"

"And who's the shy one now?" I said, with a grin.

Knight made a spike appear in one hand then threw it in my direction though I quickly dodged it landing on my side.

"Touche." I noted.

I stood up on my two feet.

"Why are you invading my privacy?" Knight asked.

"Because you interest me." I said.

"Oh, how so?" Knight asked, skeptically.

I sat down on a log.

"I met someone who claimed to be you and had been married some-one similar to you," I said. "Screw it," I shook my hand. "She looked exactly like you. So I decided, ' _Why not meet the original version who might not be much of a liar_?' and here I am."

Knight came close to the water's edge.

"Come here." Knight said.

So I did.

"Closer." Knight said.

And I stepped closer.

"Not quite." Knight said.

I cocked up a brow.

"That trick?" I asked. "That is a old one."

"You are a paranoid prince, you know that?" Knight asked.

"Of course I am," I said, sarcastically. "I am the god of paranoia! Who else would I be?"

Knight laughed.

"I have a gem that no one seen before." Knight said.

"A new gem?" I asked.

"Yes." Knight said.

"Let me see it!" I said.

And as soon as I was very close, on the boulder, Knight tugged me into the water. Knight was laughing, full heartedly. I frowned. I took out a Nerf Gun randomly then squirt at her face mischievously. Now I was the one laughing. Knight pouted, probably believing I was being unfair, at me.

"No fair!" Knight said. "You are the master of magic!"

I grinned.

"Do you want to swim in the ocean?" I asked.

"Er. . . No." Knight said.

"I bet no one let you ride a dolphin before." I said.

I transformed myself into a dragon then grabbed at Knight by the talons (And also getting her into a swimming suit) and flew over the town in the dead of night. Knight was demanding to be let go! Why would I just abandon her out in the middle of no where from the sky? My wings beat against the wind quite nicely speeding up the ride.

"Hold on!" I shouted.

"Looookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Knight screamed.

I dived toward the water changing myself into a dolphin making Knight wrap her arms around my back.

"UP, UP, AND AWAY!"

"LOKI, I SWEAR IF MY PARENTS PUT YOU UP TO THIS YOUR FATHER WILL KNOW OF THIS!"

We went over a tide past some harmless sharks.

"No one put me up to this!" I laughed.

A little while later I could hear Knight shouting "WOOHOOO!" and spread one arm out in the water.

She was enjoying herself.


	20. Alaska, really?

**. . March 1st . . . 2011. . .**

 **. . . Alaska forest. . .2:49 PM**

When Riker opened his eyes he could see flames from what seemed to be a unreliable source. He felt a sharp un-dignifying pain in his left leg. He closed his eyes wondering how he got such a injury. Riker remembered going down to a planet with Data. He also recalled a few days ago being informed of a 'Q-trial' and to be prepared for it whenever it happened. The last he recalled was taking a snooze while Data piloted the shuttle.

Riker heard a voice struggling to speak.

"D. . .Dat. . . Data. . ."

His eye were open again to see where it was coming from.

"Data. . .Data . . ."

Then Riker realized it belonged to him.

"Data!" Riker shouted.

He could see the body of a man mere feet away from lacking a left arm. His left arm was two feet from Riker. The commander could see the remains of the shuttle all over the place. He could feel pain coming from the side of his head. He continued to shout. Almost like shouting would wake the android up from whatever mode he was on. Data faced the ground with his uniform burned at the back and shoulders.

"DATA!" Riker shouted.

He saw Data's right arm move then his knees and his head.

"Yes Commander?" Data asked.

"Data, your face!" Riker said.

Data tilted his head.

"What is wrong with it?" Data asked.

"Data. . . Is it just me or did you get a new android body with blue eyes?" Riker said

Data raised his new eyebrows.

"Rest assured, I am still in the same body I was activated in," Data said. "Perhaps it is my optical color that is fooling you." Data's blue eyes changed to their usual bright yellow color "Does this seem more relaxing?"

"Data, your skin . . ."

"Yes?"

"It's . . . Caucasian."

Data tilted his head, acting confused.

"Commander? It has always been that way."

For a few minutes there Riker had forgot all about his pain and his attention went to the android who had Caucasian skin, synthetic blue blood, and a undeniably human like blinking pattern. Data went over then plugged his left arm into the socket. Data appeared to be puzzled by the remains of the shuttle all around them.

"I am confused," Data said. "By the degree of burns. . . and injuries we have and the crash site; you should be dead and I should be the survivor. . . This is intriguing."

"Data, what did we hit?" Riker asked.

"Commander, I believe we hit a missile or another shuttle," Data said. "But I seem to see no remains."

Riker tried to lean forward but a sharp pain in his back prevented him from doing so.

"Ow!" Riker yelped, falling back.

"I believe your back has been injured and that we are in Alaska's great forest due to the mountains in the distance."

It was then that Data made some quick estimations.

"I believe we collided with another version of our shuttle due to . . . a strange rhythm in time," Data explained. "You were wide awake when we crashed."

"I was asleep." Riker said.

"Then that means I am not your Data and you are not my Riker," Data said. ". . . Which may mean my Riker is dead or dying. Your Data is more than likely to be alive than not as he an android as I, for example you may call me Soong." So this is going to get a murky, let's start calling this version of Data just 'Soong'. "I will find a piece of scrap metal to tie you on for you to heal on."

 **. . . March 1st . . . 2011. . .**

 **. . . Alaska forest. . .3:28 PM . .**

Data found himself dangling halfway out of a tree upside down. Data calculated his inertia,how to wedge his wedge his ankle out from in-between the two tree branches, and how to safely land without breaking apart the tree. Data recalled checking the side view mirror while piloting the shuttle down when he saw a second shuttle trailing after him. It was then that he decided to stop and hail them.

Only for a high speed Shuttle crash to commence.

The driver must have been paralyzed in shock.

Or they were calculating the chances of coming across a exact shuttle like this and were redoing it just to be sure.

Data twisted his ankle, stood on a tree branch, then leaped down the tree.

Data landed with a thud to the ground on his two feet.

"Data . . ." Came what sounded to be Riker.

"Commander?" Data went in the direction he had heard Riker's voice.

Don't doubt Data's ears. He has rather state of the art audios. Data came to stop seeing a badly burned Riker pressed against a log with large thorn sticking halfway out of his chest. Data could feel despair and disgust. Data came over to the badly burned Commander (Or he thought at the time that was his Commander Riker) to where he saw the man's eyes widen.

"Data. . ." Riker said. "Your . . . Your skin. . ."

"My skin is golden, and other colors according to when lights hits it." Data said.

"You. . . are not Data." Riker said.

"Why yes, I am Data." Data said.

Riker closed his eyes, briefly.

"Deanna. . ." Riker said. "Tell Data this. . . My Data. . . If you come across him."

"But I _am_ Data." Data said.

"Not the one I know." Riker said, and then he spoken in a different language as how it sounded to Data.

"I do not understand that." Data said.

". . . My . . . Data. . . will. . ." Riker said.

Riker stopped moving.

Data closed Riker's eyes.

 **Possibility** : This is a different Riker. Main Riker is still alive. Need evidence to confirm.


	21. Data's, the scene stealers

**. . . March 1st . . . 2011. . .**

 **. . . Alaska forest. . .7:28 PM .. .**

The two Data's were relatively silent for most of the day after being brought back together. They used some of the discarded tree branches to make a shelter for Riker and sat around the fire almost seemingly thinking the same thing. How was there a fluke in time? Two of the same person could not just randomly appear under controlled conditions.

Riker fell asleep.

"What did my Riker say?" Soong asked, softly.

Data repeated what he had been told.

Soong broke out into tears.

"I should have stopped," Soong said, his hands in fists. "I should have put the shuttle in idle."

"Regretfully, we cannot alter the past to our desire," Data said. "If I were in your position, I would have done the same."

"My Riker left behind a wife and two children," Soong said. "It is _my fault._ "

"What was the message?" Data asked.

"To tell Deanna he loves her and . . ." Soong choked up. "Not to blame myself," He looked over to the Lieutenant Commander. "Are you a Security officer?"

"No," Data said. "Lieutenant Commander. I take it that our occupations are different."

Soong raised a brow.

"Stationed on the Enterprise-D?" Soong asked.

"Enterprise-E." Data said.

"Interesting," Soong said. "We are two different time tracks. To me it is 2370."

"2372." Data said.

Soong looked down toward his hands.

"All my life I wanted to be a android, flawless, perfected," Soong said, looking away from his bare rough hands. "I chose to upload my conscious into this body." He looked up toward the stars. "I was a nobody, really, just offered my conscious for Noonien Soong for the hell of it. We were really good friends. He needed a template of a conscious and so I gave him mind. I learned . . after being found . . . that I originally died two years later in a Romulan attack. I chose the name 'Data' because in my old body I could only learn so much and retain it."

Soong tapped on the side of his forehead.

"Interesting," Data said. "How long did it take you to achieve sentience?"

"Three years, with all the memories and thoughts inside this infinite memory bank," Soong said, in a tone that indicated it was not that easy to do. "Though seeing a woman naked nursing a baby is something that I wish I could forget."

"What if you could?" Data asked.

Soong looked over toward Data.

"There's a way?" Soong asked.

Data nodded.

"I have a program designed for this very purpose," Data said. "Entire purpose is to hide them from my memory."

"You should share it with me when we get to civilization." Soong said.

"I will." Data said.

"Have you met Loki?" Soong asked.

"Yes." Data asked.

"Are you aware of a trial?" Soong asked.

"Why yes, I am." Data said.

"For whom?" Soong asked.

Data stared at his counterpart for two minutes.

"Q." Data said.

Soong smiled, reassured.

"Ah, your time track is similar to mine," Soong said. "I envy you, Mr Data."

"Why?" Data asked.

"You are a original person and there is no replacing that. You are the original Data far as I am concerned." Soong said.

"Why thank you, Soong." Data said.

"I believe there is a chance the Q are the reason why we are together," Soong said. "To get back home with teamwork? To cause a death among the crew?" He moved the long wooden stick into the sand in front of the flickering flames. "I highly doubt our Q could be the reason behind it."

"In theory this could be a larger part of a game," Data said. "One that can possibly be aimed on someone in this universe."

"Is it possible that Loki is the subject?" Soong said.

"We have no evidence to back up that theory." Data said.

"You are right." Soong said.

"Though if we are in Loki's universe then we have to find a nearby town or city and discover if there is any sort of Stark Industries," Data said. "Cross off our list by searching for the prominent fictional geniuses who are heroes."

"If a Q were to have knocked our shuttles together. . . What was the point?" Soong asked.

"Possibly that two is better than one." Data said.

"For what though?" Soong asked.

"In this time frame making a time machine can take weeks, months, and years." Data said.

"Your Riker doesn't have that time." Soong said.

"He does." Data said.

"If you don't tell what kind of problem he has, then I will," Soong said. "Tony Stark does not have our technology to repair such extensive damage."

"He is a inventor," Data said. "Inventors come up with life saving devices. We don't have the brains a human genius has. If Tony can't do it then . . ." Data stopped abruptly. He looked down toward his hands seemingly coming to sad choice. "Then I won't leave his body to decompose in this era."

Soong put one hand on Data's shoulder.

"If we can't save him, Riker must know," Soong said. "And he has to be in the hospital until then."

"Or something like it." Data said.

Soong took his hand off Data's shoulder.

"Something like that." Soong said, as he stared at the fire.


	22. Fate cannot be tempted

**. . .May 2nd, 2011. . .**

Fate cannot be tempted. That, I should have known. Knight and I had a budding friendship instead of a romantic relationship since I am still getting to know her. There was something about her that made me feel happy and in of needed company. There was a hole in my life that she filled. I was attending Thor's coronation when . . . There was a rather large boom from the vault that got everyone's attention.

If my skin could get any paler, it would have done so.

No!

THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING.

Now imagine Odin cutting himself off at the point of 'king of—' then saying 'the vault'.

King of the vault?

Now that tops the cake when telling a joke.

Thor, protector of the nine realms. . . king of the vault.

Afterwards I sat on the little staircase near the table of food.

"This shouldn't happen." I said, rubbing on my forehead with my elbow on my knee.

"Jotuns attacking father's vault?" Thor said. "They must pay!"

Months ago, of course, I had approached Odin and told him that I knew the truth about my heritage. I hadn't told Thor, yet. I stood up feeling rage. Pure hot rage circulated through my hands. After all I had done to prevent a series of events! To prevent a near genocide of Jotuns! The concealment spell hadn't worn off. . . yet. The events were set into motion. Had Q _lied_ to me? Probably. After all, he is the source of inspiration.

"Okay, Brother," I said. "I know what I am and I feel most insulted to be a Jotun. Making them pay is not going to do any good!" I gestured over to the doors. "The only thing you will do is screw up and be banished to Midgard! I do _not_ want that. Trust me on this; they are _not_ worth your time."

Thor had a dumbstruck expression.

"How. . ." Thor said, in shock.

The Warriors three came into the room.

"Are we going or not?" Fandral asked.

Thor turned away from me.

"Yes." Thor said.

The three except for Sif left.

"Loki, are you going?" Sif asked.

I looked up toward Sif with a pained look in my eye.

"Someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." I said.

"You are right." Sif said.

I had to tell.

"And Sif. . ."

"Yes?"

"I am a Jotun."

I went right past the shocked woman. Mother told me if I wanted to embrace my Jotun side, I had to own up to it and say it. At least in the screwed up timeline. I told mother about where I was going with brother and requested she told father. A plan formulated in my head. I had to take the fall for Thor. This could be the last time mother sees me without any machine parts, hindered by a machine, or a mortal being.

I hugged mother and told her I loved her.

Mother was surprised by the sudden form of affection then I went off.


	23. Taking the fall

**. . After the trip to Jotunheim. . .**

 **. . . At the bifrost. . . May 2nd,2011. . .**

Odin was rather pissed off when we returned from the Jotun home realm with an injured Fandral.

This was my move.

"Father-"

"Hey!"

"It was my idea."

Thor's face turned white as though he just realized what I was doing. I knew if I wanted to save the nine realms including Thor I had to take the fall for him. Odin turned in my direction, furious, out right at me in more ways than one. I knew that if I were to be punished by Odin, I would lose my immortality and likely my magic. I hadn't been touched by a Jotun. Not at all. Not even during the attack in Jotunheim. Maybe because I knew the attacker's location. I had a crystal clear memory regarding the first time around. Sif was about to be struck by falling ice unlike the original timeline. I shoved Sif out of the way and nearly, quite much, died. Sif and Thor were very good friends. I hate for her death to cause Thor to go on an all-out vengeance against Jotunheim.

Thor had used his hammer to break me free of the huge chunk of ice.

" **YOU HAVE JUST BROKEN OUR TREATY WITH JOTUNHEIM**."

I simply nodded.

Thor was stunned, likely, unable to speak at what I had just done.

I didn't nod for most of his lecture.

" **I HEREBY BANISH YOU TO MIDGARD, WITHOUT YOUR IMMORTALITY**."

And he didn't mention 'NO MAGIC'.

I raised my head up, afraid, but mostly terrified. He was saving the best for last. But I was mostly confused as to why he had left it out. Thor was across from me. My mission was about to be set in motion. I raised my head up, acting confident, replacing that frightened demeanor to a calm one better than I could ever pull it off on previous occasions.

And then I was sent crashing into a prairie.

I get up, disheveled, though I could still feel the touch of magic in my fingertips. I changed my attire to the 21st century. _Why not turn into a bird?,_ I thought. I then gave it some thought where I came to the solution that was most reasonable. Turning from a bird to a man would arouse some suspicion. _June 1st 2011_ , I reminded myself.

 _You are doing this for Asgard. You are doing this for Asgard. You are doing this for Asgard._

I traveled through the forest through hours and hours.

I slept in a cave in the form of a bear.

I stirred awake from the comfort of sleep, turned into a man, and resumed my walk.


	24. Unexpected arrivals

**. . .May 21st . . .**

Arranging a meeting with Tony Stark was futile. At every turn, really. I sighed. I spent nineteen days as a mortal on this realm, and experienced what few gods could experience. On May 15th in Chicago Illinois when I was headed to my flat I was mugged and beaten up. Blood on the corner of my mouth, two broken ribs, and two black eyes with visible wounds on my face. Though I quickly recuperated within the five days that passed. I had one rib that still ached, my eyes were back to their normal size/appearance, and there was still a scar on my lip.

I decided, right then, at the moment standing outside Stark Towers to do what I rarely did as a mortal.

I transformed into a bird then flew up to the open window.

When I came to a pause I saw that Data and . . .Another Data?

Tony was at the desk.

"Okay, you tell me about this other timeline where Loki did 'some irreversible bad deed'." Tony said.

Data nodded.

Soong sat there fumbling with his fingers.

"Loki, in the timeline I am aware of, initiated the battle of New York." Data said.

"Where one thousand civilians were killed by a species called the Chitauri." Soong said.

"The worst of the worst and the best of the best at torture." Data continued.

"And the Avengers initiative was brought back." Soong said.

"It mostly consisted of Thor, you, Natasha, Clint Burton, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers." Data said.

"Together, you defeated Loki and saved New York." Soong said.

Tony raised a brow.

"Is that why you insisted I meet this Bruce Banner?" Tony asked.

"In case of the battle ever occurs, why yes." Both versions of Data said.

They think I am going to be the bad guy, again?

I felt rage bottling up inside.

I perched my talons on the edge.

So I waited and waited.

All for the versions of Data to leave.

Their conversation lasted for thirty-two minutes. They were dressed in casual jeans, white and blue buttoned up shirts, dark shoes, and they had two different pairs of wrist watches. Data had a matching golden wrist watch while Soong had on a dark wrist watch. They may have the same appearance and attire but something was very different about Soong. I call the other Data 'Soong' because that is the last name of his creator. Soong was different from Data. Soong had a human appearance about him more than Data.

The two Data's left the room.

I turned myself into a small mouse

Tony walked over to the window then opened one part of the window. I quickly darted into the room then went into the right hand corner of the room. I transformed back into a human leaning my back against the wall. I had a whistle at Tony's nice butt. The man turned around with eyes wide and his mouth fell open.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Tony Stark," I said, stepping forward. "I need your help to save Asgard."

"Who. Are. You?" Tony asked, again, dramatically.

I stepped forward with a grim look.

"My name is Loki Odinson of Asgard," I said. "I am not the villain this time around, Mr Stark, nor am I interested in attacking this realm." He didn't seem to be convinced. "Tony, I am the Loki they talked about memories and all. What I am interested in. . ." I had a long stare at the man. "Is normalizing the Borg." I tapped on my forehead. "It is a long story."

"How do I know that you are not lying?" Tony asked.

I eyed at the mortal.

"You don't." I said.

"Then I can't help you." Tony said. "What happened to your lip?"

"I was mugged." I said.

Tony laughed.

"So gods get mugged on Asgard?" Tony said.

I stared at him, seriously.

"Middle Earth." I said.

"What?" Tony said, puzzled.

"You heard me. MIDDLE EARTH." I repeated myself.

Tony was left dumbstruck.

"But. . ." Tony said.

"I am a mortal now like you and all the other Avengers bound from here. Perhaps I should approach your scientist for some help rather than you." I sighed. "I do not understand why Q mentioned a genius to me." I picked up a berry and ate it. "Why yes, Q recommended you."

"But Q is not real!" Tony said.

"Data and Data are real." I said.

"That's because some other person made them!" Tony said.

I glared at the man.

"Who would be _that_ obsessed with Star Trek?" I asked.

"Trekkies." Tony said.

I raised a brow.

"People who trek through space?" I asked.

"Fans of Star Trek." Tony said.

"Ah," I said. "Well then . . . I will ask Bruce."

"And if he says no?" Tony said.

"Then I am a one man army." I said.

I heard the door open a crack so I turned myself into a raven and hopped onto the edge of the table in a calm manner. Tony's head turned in the direction of the door. It was Data tilting himself halfway in with a curious look about his eyes and an intrigued look.

"Excuse me," Data said. "But . . . Where are the screws?"

Tony had the most dumbstruck look on his face.

I kawed then flew right at Data's direction with my wings flapping.


	25. The answer yes

**. . .May 21st . . .**

 **. . Fifteen minutes later. . .**

I had merely turned myself into a parrot shortly after flying out of the headquarters of Tony Stark. Finding Bruce was much easier than I originally thought. I perched myself on the bridge of a lamp where beside it on a couch sat a curly dark brown haired and yet very slender Bruce Banner. He had his eyes stuck on a book. The door had been open ajar. The room had nicely been decorated.

Soong came into the room.

"Excuse me, Bruce, but did you see a black raven come in?" Soong asked.

"Black raven, squawk." I did my best parrot impression.

"No." Bruce said.

"My apologies." Soong said, and then he closed the door and resumed the search.

Bruce lowered the book.

"Spill it." Bruce said.

I landed on the floor then transformed back into a man.

"Are you familiar to a species known as The Borg?" I asked.

Bruce appeared to be surprised.

"Cyborg?" Bruce said.

I made the image of a Borg Drone appear.

"Any recognition?" I said, hearing a slight squeak from Bruce.

Bruce nodded.

"Well, I need ONE FAVOR from you," I said. "Tony was against it."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"I need an anti-nanoprobe to be created," I said. "The Borg exists. The Klingons. Androids, the ones you met, are really Data!" I waved my arms. "I must sound mad to you. But there are higher beings such as the Q that existed."

"The. . . Q?" Bruce repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I said.

"I never heard of them." Bruce said.

"Omnipotent, all knowing, and can do anything," I said. "Unlike me."

Bruce sat there, with eyes that seemed to be that of realization, and he realized who he was talking to.

"Wait, Loki as in Loki Prince of Asgard?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. We are real." I said.

Bruce stood up.

"I want something in exchange." Bruce said.

I used magic to make the door be locked.

"Name it." I said.

"I want nothing to do with The Hulk." Bruce said.

I nodded.

 _That is a big request_ , I thought _, but I can try_.

"Now or before I go to normalize all the Borg?" I asked

"Now." Bruce said.

"So, how do you prefer to being contacted?" I asked.

"Messages." Bruce said.

"Paper or digital?" I asked.

"Paper,"Bruce said. "I want the extraction done."

I looked at Bruce, concerned, and mostly worried.

"If you ever want it back . . . It won't be easy." I warned Bruce.

Bruce glared back at me.

"Being that guy?" Bruce said. "Why would I miss that big guy who gave me hell?"

I sighed.

"Close your eyes and relax." I said.

Bruce did as he was instructed.

Green magic started to come from my fingertips as I raised my hands up. I focused on his abnormality. I had been taught by a healer, when I was a child, on how to remove abnormalities focused in on specific points of the body and different layers. It required intense and very strong motivation that would leave the user unable to conjure a spell for a week so until then they only be able to use small spells. I focused in his DNA sequences where there is a strange dark green glow about it. It was in my naked vision. I had to remove it. I HAD TO. I drew out the unnatural sequences. It was persistent. It wanted to stay. If there was ever a moment where abnormalities had inanimated qualities that proved against the notion of 'abnormalities are living creatures'.

I tugged back bending my fingers.

I drew forth even more power.

Five minutes later I was still at it.

This abnormality was bringing me to my limits.

"Bruce," I said. "When you get angry to a certain point; you will bring The Hulk back!"

I knew that Bruce could hear me in his unresponsive state.

It was typical for someone being freed of an abnormality they were not born with to be in a comatose state during the removal.

I had to go over my limit.

Or risk an explosion that came with zero results.

Bruce's eyes opened to reveal their bright green with a black hole at the center.

"You will thank me for this!" I shouted.

With one final yank I took out most of the building blocks and connections to the gigantic green beast that dissipated upon being forced out. I had left scarce remains of the giant within Bruce's DNA that can be multiplied and returned when he gets very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very mad. I personally can say the repeated 'very' is necessary. Next there was the explosion. Shortly afterwards I got up seeing the hole in the wall. Bruce was on the floor, his shoulders moving, groaning in pain. Weakly, I shapeshifted into a bird then flew out of the building. I heard the door open followed by the shout of one Data.

"Bruce!" Oh, that's my Data.


	26. Knight's visit

**. . . May 26th . . .**

I was resting on a couch with the TV blaring what seemed to be the news still making reports regarding the sudden explosion at Stark Tower and the investigation. They had reported the recovery of one Bruce Banner. There wasn't a named culprit. I could imagine the relief the man felt to be free of such a monster that drew his anger and made him change because of it. On July 16th, Steve Rogers will be found. Frozen in ice with his shield on his back.

I was alone.

It seemed bleak at first for me.

How to arrange the procedure under Tony's nose without arousing suspicion.

Ah hell, he will figure it out anyway.

When suddenly I heard a knocking at the door.

I bolted up feeling a pain in one of my ribs then grabbed at my waist.

I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Yes?" I said.

 **Knock**. **Knock**. **Knock**.

I sighed, annoyed.

"Coming!" I said.

I get up then limp my way to the door.

The explosion had injured my leg. I made a random crutch appear to my side then opened the door wide to see a familiar face I hadn't seen in days. It was Knight. A face I did _want_ to see. I had a polite smile leaning to the side of the door. By Odin, she looked not a day over one thousand two hundred thirty-three years old.

"Hello, Knighty." I said.

"You are not an easy man to find." Knight lied.

I grinned.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Oh, going to the nearest hospital." Knight said.

I took a step aside, "Come in, milady."

I used magic to clean the apartment quickly for Knight. By then the scar on my lip was healed.

"What happened to you?" Knight asked, raising a brow.

"Life happened, Knight." I said.

Knighty was a nickname for Knight.

"Why did you attack that mortal's home?"

I closed the door behind Knight.

"Reasons."

"Loki, just tell me!"

"They haven't come yet."

Knight frowned narrowing her eyes my direction.

"Who is 'they'?" Knight said, suspiciously.

"Sit down," I said. "Do you like some tea?"

"Loki." Knight said, now sitting down in the most comfortable couch in the house.

I poured myself a glass of tea into a cup from the kitchen.

"When you get used to it, it actually has a nice taste to it," I said. "It is pretty nutritious unlike mead is."

"You are troubling me." Knight said.

"Machines," I said, sitting beside her at the long red couch and turn the TV off. "I can't very much rope you in, Knight, it will be all over before you know it." I take a sip of the tea then lowered it feeling the cool taste in my mouth. "Mortal and immortals alike assimilated. Part machine. Worlds. . . realms. . . buildings. Loss of life. Destruction. Families torn apart." I looked over to Knight. "And it won't happen to Asgard."

Knight was puzzled.

"Thor told me you lied." Knight said.

I sighed, lowering my head.

"Tell me he has not pleaded it was his fault." I said.

"Out of respect for you, he has not." Knight said.

I smiled.

"I knew I could count on him." I said.

"Loki, what is this mission you are on?" Knight said.

I lifted my head up with a smile toward Knight.

"To save Asgard," I said. "To save everyone."

"From what?" Knight asked.

"Knighty. . ." I said. "Trust me." I looked at her in the eye. "You do _not_ want to know."

I put the tea cup on the table.

"But I do _want_ to know!" Knight said. "I hate _not_ knowing!"

I put one hand on the side of her cheek.

"If you love me then you won't dig any further," I said, as her hand took mine and I lowered my hand down from the side of her face. "You will understand what I am doing whether you like it or not." I had a sigh now squeezing her hand. "Things will be different between us in a year."

"But I don't want things to change for the worst between us." Knight said.

"Appearance wise, not. . . relationship wise," I lied, letting go of Knights hand. A lie and a truth. "You are a interesting person, Knight."

"Loki. . . What can possibly be different in a year about you?" Knight asked.

I looked up with a small smile.

"I am a Jotun," I said. "Son of Laufey. I am Loki Laufeyson." Knight's face went pale. "I have known about this since the day I approached you."

Then I saw pure bottled rage on her face as she stood up.

"YOU WERE A JOTUN ALL THIS TIME AND YOU RISKED BURNING ME AT EVERY TIME WE TOUCHED?" Knight asked, in pure utter rage as her face was twisted up. "WERE YOU INTENDING TO TELL THE OTHER PEOPLE YOU PUT AT RISK NOT ONLY ME? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? WAS IT WHEN I WAS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU TOUCHED ME BY THE WAIST?" I would have been in the same mood if I learned someone I greatly cared about used to be the monster stories told to me as a child. "WERE YOU?"

I looked at her in the eye.

"No." I said.

"I can't talk to you now!" Knight said.

I watched Knight leave the apartment with her skin red as the petals of a rose.

I knew she would get pissed off.

I knew that would be a great while before she would get back to me.

SLAM went the door as it smacked against the frame.

I took another sip from my tea leaning back into the couch.

I was quite literately committing 'relationship suicide' by telling the deepest and darkest secret I had.


	27. Dear Knight

**_. . . May 27th. . ._**

 ** _. . . Chicago, Illinois. . .._**

 _Dear Knight:_

 _I understand how you must be feeling right now. By the time you've read this letter I might as well be dead or keeping my distance from Asgard. I did this to protect Asgard. All of it. Against the Borg. The Borg are a lot like Cybermen except they assimilate living beings and join them into one singular mind that works together like a bee hive. They can destroy civilizations. Just like I told you._

I crunched up the paper then toss it into the garbage can.

"This doesn't suit me." I said.

I get out another piece of paper and begin writing, again.

 _Dear Knight:_

 _I didn't tell you before what I was because. . ._

I crunched up the paper then threw it into the garbage can.

"Fail." I said.

Let's try again.

I get another sheet of paper out and return writing.

 _Dear Knight:_

 _I didn't tell you what I was for so long because I didn't want you to come after me. When I go after the Borg cube. I will be either dead or staying away from Asgard after this for a couple centuries. Thor is more convenient to be the king not I. I told you then, months ago, what I knew because I love you and I do not want you to join me on a suicide mission. I also did not tell you how I know of them because the story itself is a little crazy._

 _You see my mind is from another timeline where a celestial being called Q took me to his universe. There he showed me what Asgard could be . . . Well, he really wanted me to redeem myself in the eyes of his realm. And apparently three judges who put me in charge of saving my universe from being wiped off the map. I saw Asgard. It was in shambles, ruins, and . . . I met you. I met you on the Enterprise as a former Borg Drone with some prosthetics on. We were apparently married in that universe. I must sound mad to you._

 _But trust me, I am not._

I paused.

"I have to tell her why." I muttered.

I sighed.

 _Q took my mind into a alternate reality where. . .nothing happened yet. I wasn't a criminal in the eyes of Midgard and Asgard. I was not responsible for the death of one thousand people. I know you might be in disbelief and finding me in fault. Yes, I was. There was a item called the Scepter with the mind stone that used me as a puppet. My inner desires were brought out. It amplified me. I seeked you out to see . . . why the other me fell for you. I understand now._

 _You can be trusted, and you have a nice personality._

 _Those hazel eyes of yours. . ._

 _You are probably crying, I realize that, but realize everything that has been said and done was all for Asgard and you._

 _Don't bother seeking out my remains._

 _Please._

 _Sincerely. . . Loki._


	28. The package

**. . . June 1st. . . 2011. .**

 **. . . Chicago, Illinois. . .7:30 PM. . .**

It turns out that in order to have a flat you must have currency; euro, dollars, coin, pounds,and yen to name a few. I had a job. That is one apparent fact. I worked as a librarian (Though the days I was in the hospital someone else filled my role) making sure that people were silent. I did enjoy the silence in the library, really, I did. Fifteen times did I catch teenagers making out in the historical section, fifteen times I kicked them out, and ten times did a young child come to me inquiring why there were two teenagers kissing in the children's section.

"Mr Heart!"

I had just closed the library looking over to see the two young teenagers, one was a young man in his late twenties and the other was . . . Rose Tyler?

I raised a eyebrow.

"Yes?" I said.

 _No,_ I thought, _that can't be. . . I must be imagining this._ I saw her photograph in the newspaper indicating she had been lost in a battle that occurred in London a couple years ago. She had short blonde hair, a blue jacket, those innocent but adventurous eyes, and she had on blue skinny jeans. The young man on the other hand appeared as though he was taken from a different era. He had desperate eyes. I noticed he lacked a right ear. Which was odd because in this era ears can be repaired by Midgard's version of healers.

"Is the library closed?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Now I'll never get back!" The young whined, turning away.

I lowered my eyebrows quite puzzled by the man's reaction.

"Marcus," Rose said, coming over to the young man. "We can always come back in the morning."

"But I don't have a day to live!" Marcus said. "I have hours!"

I looked at the two oddly then walk across from the door on the sidewalk adjuncting the city slick stores with my hands in my coat pockets. I saw the signs on the top of these stores glowing. You don't realize how much work a librarian does when you are in their position. I dared myself to not use magic on the job. Turned out using magic was tempting. I only used magic to reorder books one time. . . and here's how it went:

 _I heard the sound of a child gasping._

 _I looked over to see a wide eyed seven year old girl and her eight year old brother staring at me._

 _"Yes?" I said._

 _I sent a book floating back into its shelf location._

 _"You. . ." The little girl said._

 _I smiled, then put one hand on my lips with a 'shhh' and a wink of an eye. I swayed my hand. "I am not a fairy." They were mind boggled, likely, watching the books float into their locations from the book tray. "This could be our little secret." I put one book into the shelf using my hand rather than magic. "I am a magician."_

 _"We'll good at secrets." The little boy said._

 _I grinned._

 _"Good, because I am Merlin." I lied._

 _Their eyes widened._

 _"Really?" The two children said._

 _I nodded._

 _"I am," I said. "And if you are fine children. . . then you will not tell any adults."_

 _The two children nodded._

 _"We won't." The little girl said._

 _I looked over to the numerous books that were still on the pile then back to the two._

 _"My name may not be Mr Loki Heart," I lied. "But I sure can use some runners to put some books away."_

 _Their faces brightened up._

 _"We would love to!" The little boy said._

 _I handed five books to each child._

 _"Put them in the correct shelf on the right category." I said._

 _"Yes, Merlin!" The little girls said, to which she learned a glare. "I meant Mr Heart."_

 _"Now go on." I said._

 _/_

 **. . . June 1st. . . 2011. .**

 _ **. . . Chicago, Illinois. . .8:00 PM. . .**_

I walked out of the elevator with that pesky small white dog tailing after me.

"Shoo," I said, trying to dismiss the animal. I had stopped two feet away from the elevator. "Go back in the elevator."

The dog tilted his furry white head at me then looked back at the door and then to me.

I heard the elevator go ' **ding!** '

"I am in no position to take in a dog." I said.

The white dog, who had a pink collar, whined.

"I am not the man you should 'tag along'." I said.

The dog got in my way with big pleading eyes.

"Stubborn animal." I said.

I sighed.

"Fine, you may follow me," I said. "But I will find your owner and you _will_ be returned!"

The dog nudged against my back using his own back.

"This dog must think it is a cat." I said.

The dog nodded.

"What is your name, fool?" I said, kneeling down to the dog.

I lifted up the yellow dog tag to see it read 'Spot'. I looked at the white fluffy dog who didn't have any spots all over his body. If he were a dalmatian then the name wouldn't matter to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I stood up. I could not necessarily change a entire dog's design without permission from the owner. I stood up taking my hand off my nose then went forward to my door. At my door I can see a wrapped up brown box with red ribbon around it. I quickly went over to the box then stopped and picked it up.

Spot barked hopping up and down as I fiddle the keys out of my pocket while keeping the package in one arm.

"One thing at a time, Spot!" I said.

People wonder why I might take in a random dog for a day when for all I knew their owners was neglectant. I don't know how the dog followed me into the elevator. He sure did not have a leash. I also never seen him before in the apartment complex. I injected the key into the keyhole, turned the knob, then push the door forwards. I opened the door completely then went into the flat over to the table across from the kitchen. I put the package on the table. I used magic to close the door and lock it too. I put the keys into my jean pocket then take off my coat and put it on the coat hangar.

I sat at the table hearing Spot barking.

I take out a few rounded treats, in a handful, then drop them down to the floor, for Spot.

"Excuse me," I said. "But I have a very important task to do."

I ripped open the box, tore the sides to the box off, and there in numerous viles could I see a unique substance. There were fourteen viles in all. I took one vile out of the box then held it up using my index finger and my thumb. I stared at the free floating bubbles circulating up to the top where the sample had ended. The Borg DNA sample in my grasp. I could dump it into the sink and let it infect the water life but then again I didn't want to do that. Instead I wanted to save others from this fate.

I heard knocking at the door.

I placed the vile on the table then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Yes?" I said, seeing two men at the door.

"Did you see a man with bloody hands be chased by a Pomeranian with a pink collar?" The first man asked.

"Oh, you mean Spot?" I said, earning concerned looks. "He is here." I turned toward the direction of Spot. "Spot, come here bo-" I stopped mid-way that the dog had mysteriously vanished. "Well. . ." I turned in the direction of the men. "That is odd. He was just here."

"Sir?" The first man said.

"The dog is dead." The second man said.

I then remembered Spot with his owner shortly after moving into the flat. His owner was a nice old man. The owner noted his pet would only do that if he wanted attention from from someone. I begrudgeningly had to pet the dog because it kept coming forward trying to rub against my leg and then pat the side of the dog which made Spot shut up. Spot had his tongue hanging halfway out at the time.

"Oh. . ." I said. "I didn't know." I shook my head. "I didn't see it."

It occurred to me that I let in a ghost into my flat.


	29. Placing a package

**. . . June 1st. . . 2011. .**

 _ **. . . Chicago, Illinois. . .8:30 PM. . .**_

I closed the door after the two men had left with my head lowered.

"Why bother visiting me?" I asked out loud.

A dead dog visiting a now-mortal-Jotun-prince.

I don't see the point.

I lifted my head up.

"I may never know." I mused to myself.

I walked back over to the table then fold the letter I made earlier for Knight, took out two viles, repackaged the box with a new covering including a bright red neatly tied ribbon, and placed it into the corner of the room on a small table. I made a envelop appear then address to Knight under a very powerful spell connected to my life force. It had to be so intricately placed. I made the decision that I would dead for her to read the letter. The envelope would never open to her if I were still alive. I slipped the letter into the envelope, licked the backside, then slid it down and sent it under the ribbon.

Mortals may poke at something interesting.

So very interesting.

Something that should never ever be poked at.

I made a random needle appear then drew of some my own blood. I wrapped the wound up using a bandaid. All I had to do was make a forth vile for the end product when made by close-as-I-can-get-genius-who-is-a-scientist. I made a little scroll appear then jotted down the purpose of these items by short hand in a way only Bruce can understand using a small quill. I made a small raven appear at the ledge of the window then tidy up the rolled up letter, put a band around the viles, and select them into the raven's talons. I sent the raven off into the sky. It will take a couple days for the dear bird to arrive at its destination

"Good luck." I said.


	30. Totally concerned

**. . . June 3rd. . .**

 **. . . New York City. . .**

Data and Riker were returned to their reality except for Soong. Soong didn't feel he was ready to go home. He had already sent the message regarding his Riker's passing to the widow. He had also sent his resignation to Star Fleet. Truly being the one at fault for his Riker's death was . . . rather gilt ridding. He used to be a shuttle craft builder before approaching Noonien Soong. So he did, while not in the company of those around him, build a shuttle craft. It wasn't the one he would normally construct.

"That looks nothing like a shuttle craft." Tony observed.

"And how do you know it was meant to be that way?" Soong asked.

"The gliders and the front wind shield design," Tony said. "Where are you intending to go?"

"Anywhere but my reality." Soong said, softly.

Tony observed Soong.

"You are not going back, aren't you?" Tony asked.

"You are right." Soong replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I can't live with myself in my world knowing what I did," Soong said. "I am giving myself a new slate . . . Being aboard the Enterprise would be a grim reminder of what I failed to do."

"We all have those kind of mistakes, Soong," Tony said. "You can't just hide from them."

Soong briefly closed his eyes.

"Why not I?" Soong said. "I can't go over the thought of what I could have done! There's nothing I could have done to save his life, Anthony!" Soong shook his hand. "I keep processing how and why that second shuttle appeared! I would do anything to stop it!" Soong lowered his hand. "But I can't seem to find the solution. The solution to it is impossible to know. It is almost like it were intentional that my Riker died!"

"Do you have emotions, Mr Soong?" Tony asked.

"I was built with one," Soong said. "So unfortunately I do. The funny thing is, Data wanted emotions all his life and I wanted to be rid of them."

"I see." Tony said.

Soong turned his head toward Tony.

"Do you believe Q could be responsible for this?" Soong asked.

"Q is a fictional character far as I am concerned," Tony said. "And I find it hard to believe there were two Rikers."

Soong had a short laugh.

"If only you knew." Soong said.

"When are you going to leave?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow," Soong said. "I have a entire galaxy to explore. I wonder if there are substitute aliens for the ones I knew from my federation."


	31. Months later

**. . .December 25th . . .**

 **. . .2011. . .**

I had a ice bag pressed against my eye. It had been months since I came into this shattered world. I had a black eye due to interfering in a mugging about to go wrong with a young woman. Punched at the eye isn't my best suit. The library was closed due to it being Christmas up until next year January 10th. By then my eye would be healed, hopefully. I hadn't bothered to check my crappy Christmas tree that was small and rather cozy like. It practically screamed me. I just had a star and one dangling decoration a weak tree branch. I had ribbons all over the place.

The landlord had said it was required that I decorated my flat.

The birth of Jesus was in Easter not Christmas day.

Knock, knock,knock.

"I am not expecting any visitors," I muttered, getting up. "Someone found me."

I carefully made it to the door then came to a pause.

I looked through the knothole to see there being a package on the floor.

"A . . . package?" I said, puzzled stepping back.

I opened the door.

"How peculiar." I said.

I opened the door, picked up the wrapped box, and shut the door. I went over to the couch with one hand pressing the ice bag against my eye. The cold didn't really bother me these days. I put the ice bag down on the seat beside me then tore the box open taking off the wrapping. I ripped open the flat sides, tossed the white fluffy stuff over my shoulder, and dug until my hands came across a small box. All that white stuff for a small box? I paused contemplating how they could have sent a smaller package. There was a envelope on top. I take the box out then unstuck the envelope. I ripped open the envelope to get the letter out. It was quite interesting.

It was one word.

' _Finn_.'

I turned the letter over.

' _Oh and please use this wisely, I accidentally infected Pepper with it and Stark is getting suspicious. . .Well, at least she is going to be the carrier of a Anti-Borg treatment._ '

I dropped the letter.

"Oh no, he didn't." I said.

Since my DNA is very similar to that of a human . . . What was on Bruce's mind when he accidentally infected her with a Anti-Borg sequence?

I opened the smaller box to see a needle that had black flowing fluid contents inside.

"Black . . . Blackness," I said, picking up the needle. I looked at the contents with a smile. "No wonder it was an accident. She must have mistook it for coffee."

I injected the needle into my forearm.

I had a shaky breath as the contents entered my bloodstream.


	32. New years resolutions

**. . . December 31st. . .**

 **. . . 2011. . . 11:19 PM. . .**

I used magic to disguise the black eye. Why? I was invited to a new years party. I even disguised some portions of my face. I was strangely growing . . . small but visible metal parts that had on unusual shapes. These were body created Borg related implants. My face was the only part physically affected, strangely. I don't know how Bruce Banner found my living quarters but . . . somehow he did. I would like to know how. I was at the balcony sipping a good cup of chocolate milk.

"Mr Heart!"

I looked over my shoulder to see the bright eyed Rose Tyler.

"Ah, Rose," I said. "Nice new years outfit."

"I thought you wouldn't make it." Rose said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Miss Tyler." I said.

Rose had a fake cough.

" _Mrs_ Tyler." Rose corrected me.

That was a nice surprise.

"Married?" I asked, raising a brow.

Rose nodded.

"Uh huh!" Rose held up her hand. "We've tied the knot."

"Congratulations," I said. "He must be a lucky man."

"He is a she." Rose said.

"She must be a lucky woman." I said.

"We get that impression a lot. Ever since her gender was changed. . ." Rose had a laugh. "Thrown us for a loop!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Gender. . . changed?" I asked.

Rose nodded.

"She went through the procedures." Rose lied to me.

I frowned.

"Can you stop lying to me and tell me the truth about your spouse?" I said.

Her eyebrows twitched.

"I am not lying." Rose lied.

I frowned lowering the cup down glaring at Rose.

"You know," I said. "I have been pretty good about lying and tolerating your weirdness . . But lying to me about the truth? I am . . really hurt. I am not who I have been saying. In fact, I used to be a god, I used to be the prince of lies and god of mischief. I am Loki of Asgard." I stepped back from the balcony edge. "And I am done." I let go my disguise. Rose appeared to be shocked as she gaped at me. "I am done trying to be a friend with you." I raised the disguise back up. "My new years resolution is to be a honest man. A hero, really. Goodbye, Mrs Tyler."

I went back into the building.

That day I decided to quit being a librarian and find a job that is not in Boston.

Somewhere far, far, far away from Rose.

Honest to say, after living with lies for so long I have finally decided to react against it.

I prefer to live with the truth these days.

Of course, I will quit before work day commences.

And I left the party to go visit a crowded park.

Would I kiss someone in the first minute of the new year?

 _No._


	33. Approached

**. . . May 1st. . .**

 **. . . Arizona. . .**

I made a spell on my new apartment that wasn't much of fancy. This spell would lead anyone even Heimdall, my brother,my mother, and Knight to name a few right here. If anyone would have wanted to find me (except for Rose, I cast a curse on her to never ever find me after leaving the new years party) they would need to think of me and then all they have to do is follow that feeling. Some might mistake it for the heart wants what the heart wants. It is not even close to being connected to the heart. It is far more complicated in ways that mortals may not understand. Some will not understand it.

I was watering a garden when a familiar pair of boots came over to my direction.

"Hello."

I looked over to see there being Data.

"My Data-" I said. "Oh," I saw he looked more human. "What do you call yourself?"

"Soong," Soong said. "I didn't expect it would be easy to find you."

I laughed.

"That is the funny part," I said, shaking my finger aiming the water hose at the tomatoes. "You get thrown off gaurd."

"Loki, what are you planning to do with that Anti-Borg serum?" Soong asked.

"It is inside me." I said.

Soong raised a eyebrow.

"Why?" Soong asked.

"To save the world, mortal." I said.

"And?" Soong asked.

"Oh, actually the entire damn universe," I said. "And you are not just here to ask me questions. You wouldn't just think of me and come here because you are curious."

Soong lowered his eyebrow.

"Actually. . . that is about right." Soong said.

I frowned.

"Soong, go back to your life."

"I have no life."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Don't argue with me. You are arguing with me and so that means **YOU HAVE A LIFE!** "

Soong observed me for a few minutes.

"I have explored several alien planets, Loki," Soong said. "I have recently discovered . . . that the threat. . . of the Borg is very real."

My hands tightened around the hose.

"Do tell how." I said.

"I have recently acquired Transwarp," Soong said. "Well, really, months ago."

My grip on the hose loosened as I stared at the human like android.

"There's going to be battle on Asgard in three days and then Midgard is next if it falls," I said. "I can really use some of your help."

"Asgard?" Soong asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Superspace?" Soong asked, again.

I paused.

"Yes, something like that," I said, I shook my free hand. "Very distant solar system."

"That will take two days, eight hours, thirty minutes, and exactly fifty-nine seconds to get there if we start now." Soong said.

I raised a eyebrow.

"Well, how do you intend to get there?" I asked.

"I have made a sufficient electrical powered shuttle that has been recently repaired, upgraded, and repainted," Soong explained. "I have it currently disguised as a Volkswagen thanks to a holoform device made by the Kalosiaks on the planet Siak who are very similar to the humans in this planet. In fact they have extra fingers and another set of ribs that sets them apart from humanity physiology."

I looked over to see the blue Volkswagen parked alongside the sidewalk.

"Hold on a minute," I said. "I have to give these keys to someone else. . and give this garden to a man who hates plants!"

"Plants _are_ alive." Soong said.

"Indeed," I said, snapping my fingers making the plants vanish. "They are." I made the keys appear in my hands. "I have to go visit a homeless guy. I will be . . . be back shortly."


	34. Ride

My mother would be proud of me. My brother would be proud of me. My father would very proud of me. Knight otherwise would try to understand. My belonging, being that box designated for her, is in the flat that still has not been bought out. and for now my house is under the care of a poor man who is getting a well deserved shower or munching on snacks. I put on a spell on the apartment so that if anyone wants to find me they will go to that flat. Except for Soong he knows where I am.

"What is my other self like?" I asked.

"Fire Giant." Soong said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really," Soong said. "'Except your father was Surtur. And your story was still the same."

"Did you compare notes with my Data?" I asked.

Soong looked over toward my direction quite blankly in fact.

"Why yes, I did," Soong said. I felt my face turn a heated red. "Strikingly, Mr Data was not aware you could burn off your belongings as a fire giant."

"Me. . . naked . . . and on fire." I said.

"Yes." Soong said.

"Did I strike a pose?" I asked.

"No," Soong said. "You had a suit on. One that could resist the temperature."

I snickered.

"You do not intend to survive this, do you?" I asked.

"Affirmative," Soong said. "Do you need to be beamed over to the Borg cube?"

"Mr Soong," I said. "I don't understand why you don't want to go back but I respect your wishes. And yes, I will, but do it. . . after I leave. I suspect you are going to do _it_ shortly after I leave."

"Affirmative." Soong said.

I made a plate of brownies appear.

"Want some brownies?" I offered.

"Yes," Soong said. "Thank you for the generous offer."  
Soong took a brownie and munched on it, holding his hand out to catch the crumbs. Surprisingly Soong was . . . different from Data in my perspective not just because he is very human and . . . different. There is guilt on his shoulders. Whatever happened earlier before I came into the picture must linger around in his conscience. I take a brownie off the plate then start munching on it. I put the plate of brownies on the counter making a spare plate appear on my lap. I made a glass of milk appear in the cup holder. In between bites I had some sips of the milk. I watched space pass by, planets that were so new and not known as realms to Asgardians glide by. Nine realms and there are countless worlds out there we do not know of.

Amazing, quite really.

If only Stark was here to see it and fanboy over it.

Harder than Steve.

I only assume Stark would fanboy about because of those references that he makes toward me.

May 4th was just a day away. We were going to appear above Asgard, beam me aboard, and let me take care of the rest. I want. . . to personally . . . be assimilated by the Queen. Maybe she is fascinated by the lost son of Laufey. There is a good chance she is. She can't see through my spell. No one can, not even Knight. I stared at the ceiling feeling tired. It must be eight thirty-three PM on Midgard. Yes, that it must be.

 _I am going to make you feel proud of me, brother._

 _For being a hero._


	35. The final stand

"Mr Soong . . ." I said.

"Yes?" Soong said,his hands on the console

We were feet away from the gigantic Borg cube.

"Thank you, for everything." I said.

Soong smiled.

"You are welcome," Soong said. "Are you ready to beam over?"

I got up from the chair then lowered the disguise for Data to see. I could see there being shock in his eyes.

"Your hands . . ." Soong said. "Why are they also changing?"

There were soft dark pads developing around my fingers including in the palm of my hands. There was metal parts developing. It must be part of the anti-Borg serum. I could sense that they were here debating rather to assimilate this shuttle. We were many feet away from the atmosphere of Asgard which was a magnificent planet twice the size of Midgard. I wonder what they call Asgard in Star Fleet? I guess just Asgard would do. Did I explain this earlier to Soong? I explained to Soong about the serum and the potential side effects. The rest of the body is not excluded. I smiled to myself feeling the metal parts acting like a living-in suit for a piece of the action not just to live in and die in. I also noticed the change had gone unnoticed during the trip for me but it was completed far as I was concerned. I wonder where all my clothes went. I believe the anti-Borg serum got rid of them. All I had left was a dark trench coat with fur inside of the hood. I went behind the chair then raised the shield up.

"They will notice." Soong said.

I had a laugh.

"That's what I intend for them to do," I said. "After they assimilate me and . . . Have you heard of conscious DNA? It is possible for DNA to be carried through thoughts. It is what identifies us (and clears if we are telling the truth( when the mind readers come and do their work for a very specific occasion." My shoulders sulked. "I have only seen it done once, Mr Soong, so all I am doing is going off the chance and hope . . . that the Borg: will fall."

Soong nodded.

"I understand," Soong said. "We have fingerprint chemical identifications and dust identification for the body odor that belonged to a person. Science has made leaps and bounds so it is highly possible you are right, laufeyson."

I smiled.

"For once, I am proud of my name," I said. "Beam me to their ship."

"God speed." Soong said.

And the last I saw of Soong was of him pressing a red button as I was being beamed aboard.

* * *

My plan went smoothly. I manipulated the queen into personally assimilating me, and the look on her face when I told her I was already assimilated? And after I had taken the disguise off? It was worth the feat. I smiled as the Borg Drones were getting their own minds, but even as they did I personally sent a order to crash land on the shore of Asgard and request for the aid of healers. Basically, I made the Borg evacuate even their young. I guessed, you see, that there was young aboard this ship. The Borg Queen was furious at me but she couldn't walk. She was most pathetic and sorry ass Queen I ever met.

"Who are you?" The Borg Queen snarled.

"I am not an Odinson," I said. "I am Loki Laufeyson, prince of lies and mischief, of Jotunheim!" I grinned. "And you have been beaten by a mere mortal."

Thirty-three minutes left.

"You. . . you fool."

"No, actually, I thought this through a long time ago," I said,and snapped my fingers. "And you will never rise again far as I am concerned."

"What did you do?"

"I am sending this into a field so the remains of this ship is scavenged and used for the fleet of Asgard," I said. "This part of the ship will not survive. You are in luck."

She growled at me.

"I will take you with me!"

Her suit of armor came toward my direction.

I wasn't afraid.

I wasn't scared.

I was not prepared to save my own life.

" **This is Odin of Asgard, identify yourself**!"

The loud voice boomed so I turned around.

" **You should be on Midgard! I banished you there!"**

I smiled seeing Odin;s furious red face.

Twenty minutes.

"THIS TERRAN IS MAD!" The Borg Queen shouted. "He is crashing my hive into your planet! He must be stopped!"

I scowled turning my head back in her direction then made her bust be covered in tight thorny vines. I turned my attention back to the screen.

"If I were, you and everyone would be doomed. End of story," I saw that Thor had been approaching and he froze behind Odin. "Yes, this is me. Give Mother my regards." I had a short wave. "For Midgard!"

I snapped my fingers ending the communication right as father was about to say something. I snapped my fingers setting up bombs all over the place. I could sense the inhabitants but the queen had left. They were . . . busy. . . de-assimilating. I could see her suit of armor collapse to the floor with a outreached hand. I sat down into a chair relaxed and calm. This is how I will go. My way or the high way. The chances of death are 99.9% I really like to believe that both Steve and Tony would be proud to see my efforts had been applied to some other avenue. Such as being the hero, the figure I had wanted to be in the first place. My screwed up mistake lead me down a terrible road. I deserved what I got. I could hear the cackle of electricity, her screams carried through the room acting as though that alone could possibly save her.

I was ready to join the afterlife.

To die in honor.

To die. . . a redeemed man.

The ship was trembling.

The engines to the ship gave out.

"Goodbye,Asgard."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The explosion was carried out of the Queen's room first, vaporizing her in the process. My body would later be found. In the bottom of the ship came explosions and scrap metal flew in different directions. It was flying side ways slowing down. I had put a spell on it to prevent the ship from wiping out all of Asgard or crashing into the kingdom. The young people hanging out on the trees saw the gigantic spaceship burning headed in the direction of a clearing. No one expected this. Not even my mother. My brother, he would come over the hill riding his horse at the crash site then disembark it and join the search for survivors. Survivors were popping up on the beach.

Only to discover my dead body in the queen's room.

Mortals cannot survive a crash landing.

And then . . . As you know what my brother would do . . He knew it was my body. He had been the first to go into that room. My body was in the general shape of a man with burns all over that deep and very fetal. He took the body out of the wreckage. It was a horrifying sight, really, what remained of my coat was just scraps and the metal around my face was still there. My legs were missing. Two of my hands were lacking the first three fingers. My ears were no longer attached. I had a large piece of scrap metal in my chest that had struck the heart. I didn't feel a thing due to the explosion knocking me out head first and a sharp pain. But that pain didn't escalate. My brother held me in his arms, crying, rocking back and forth with knees on the grass.

"No!"

His hammer was by his side.

Later, on Midgard, there were terrible thunderstorms seen all over the planet.

Australia, Britain, Russia, America, New England, both Koreas and Vietnam's, and so on.

The damage was quite severe.

I lightly put my hand on his shoulder then lowered myself down to his level.

"Goodbye, brother." I whispered into his ear.

Thor looked in my direction to see nothing.

"Brother?" Thor said.

He had heard me.

* * *

The next I knew was that I was in a long hall on a bench. I looked over to see a familiar man, known as Steve Rogers, sitting there tapping his feet together lightly. He hadn't changed the last I seen him. He still had the looks of a attractive man to reel in some women and men to his side. He didn't seem to notice me.

"Steve?"

Steve looked in my direction.

"Oh my god. You . . . you are dead! I saw you die, Loki!" Then he punched me in the shoulder. "Stop faking your death on me!"

I rubbed my shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt."

"No, that does not."

"It does too. I am a mortal, and how exactly did you see me die?"

"A Borg stabbed you in the back through your chest with a sword. You broke apart, Loki. You died. Q returned me to my place and offered me the chance of a lifetime. To save America from the Borg."

I raised a eyebrow.

"Did you get assimilated?"

"Hell no, I got that Borg woman to return to my reality and develop a vaccine for the Borg."

"Are you dead?"

"No,Loki."

"How do they know I am dead?"

"Q brought your remains to Asgard and I don't know how they did it but they . . . remade your body and burned it at sea. I was there. Thor invited all of us . . . Which was a good thing. I explained to him who this . . . woman was . . . And we started to get ready for the attack that would ensure a couple years later by the Borg. We stopped them on Earth and not one of us died."

"Steve, I never died. Q took me to a different reality where I died on my accord to save the nine realms from the Borg."

"Q has done a lot of work."

"I agree. Too much of it."

"And Loki, I just got out of trial . . . Good luck."

"I was taken from my resting place for A TRIAL?"

"Yes."

"Steve-"

The next I was in a desk facing crowds of people beside a panel of judges. Three of them. I saw familiar faces among the crowd and those that I did not know which was uncomfortable. I then saw Q sitting in a chair, his arms folded, glowing in a celestial kind of way exposing the very universe making it seem that it was inches away from me when it was feet away. He was solid one minute then transparent the next. Q was leaned back in the chair. I recognized one of the faces in the crowd as Jean-Luc Picard. Another as Data, the android Data. Riker, the mortal with a well trimmed beard. Worf, the Klingon who could scare a cat into doing tricks (at least in my opinion) so I shared a little wave with a smile to the group.

Jean-Luc Picard lowered his head then rubbed his forehead making it seem that he was facepalming himself.

"Loki of Asgard-"

"Jotunheim."

"Loki of Jotunheim, tell us what Q did."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"He is on trial."

"For?"

"To determine his place in existence and the great universe."

I frowned.

"Excuse me," I said, standing up. "But you will have to get rid of me before you get to your verdict."

"Why?" The judges asked.

"BECAUSE I AM BASED OFF HIM. ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" I shouted waving my hand over to the celestial. "If you get rid of him then you get rid of me. If I were to exist without his continued presence in the universe then I would become a temporal paradox and a abnormality in the universe!" My hands were on the desk staring at the judges. "He has helped me redeem myself in more ways than one. He has in-directly saved both timelines." I waved my hand. Captain Picard's eyes went wide as he glanced over to Q. "And to think this was about MY trial! My universal existences! Well, all right, you are already making the decision by getting rid of Q. If he goes then so do I! Get rid of my universe, already!" I had a growl. "How many of you had negative testimony?" All of them raised their hands. "Positive?"

No one raised their hands.

"Shame on you!" My skin was blue as it could be. "If it wasn't for you, you would be **ALL BE DEAD** ," I shouted. "I rest my case and that is my testimony."

I got out of the box with eyes on me and went out of the doors.

* * *

I awoke in my cell with a headache.

"Ow," I got off the bed. "That was the worst dream I ever had."

"It wasn't a dream," Came a familiar voice. "It was a test and you passed."

I looked over to see Q sitting down in a chair holding a apple in one hand making it change colors.

"What?" I asked.

"The universe is my playground, Loki," Q said, standing up putting the apple back down. "I can do anything I want. Manipulate reality to the extent that you cannot. I had to do some convincing to play this test and show that you, in fact, were a redeemed man and represented your universe to the extent that saving it would be possible. I had to make it convincing." Q smiled. "You went through two timelines and understood the third even without participating in it. You saved me . . and your universe. You are owed more than your fair share, Loki. That trial was sadly real." His voice became lower. "The Enterprise crew and everyone does not remember it except the Q and you." His voice returned to its regular pitch. "I was really impressed that your version of Steve would do ALL OF THAT for his nation."

"Does Steve remember?" I asked.

"No, this was your test, Loki," Q said, with a sigh. "No Borg are coming to assimilate."

"And the trial?" I asked.

"A billion years bothering another universe," Q said. "Which I just finished. You have been in nothingness for a billion years, Loki. Your mind. . . might be different. And I want to hand you a second chance, no tests, no games, and no death." He looked over to the field then back toward me. "Due to being in nothingness, you might have new gifts and skill in that brain. Your brain has made a road to keep events intact preserved in the memory. Well,actually, some of my help was needed. You impressed those judges, Loki, boldly going out and telling everyone how dead they would be. You are right, so very right." He paused. "In a couple months the dark elves will arrive. Do you want to fake your death to get Thanos that goblet or would you rather redeem yourself in the eyes of Asgard?"

I cleared my throat.

"Redeem myself." I said.

Q smiled.

"You are a wiser man, Loki."

"Q . . ."

"Yes?"

"I like to call in a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I never kissed a man before. I would like to experiment with that."

"No, no, not me!"

"I meant . . . Tony."

"Tony?"

"Yes."

Q raised a eyebrow.

"There is no mutual attraction between you two."

"Night, Tony's room, doors locked, one time scenario."

Q lowered his eyebrow.

"One time. . . huh. . . You might never know, Anthony might want to make it something more."

"I expect that . . ." I said. "Please?"

"I will bring you right back." Q said.

We vanished in a white flash.

* * *

I appeared at the balcony that had a snow covered floor, the buildings were decorated in Christmas decorations, and the clouds were hung there in the sky almost covering the stars. They were so beautiful from here. But are they always that way on any planet? Sure they are. I looked over to see Tony walk into the room closing the door behind him. He put down a glass on the table then began to search for something in the room. It became imminently clear to me that he is searching for a present. I saw a present tucked beside the cabinet.

"Here," I handed it to Tony.

Tony acted as though he did not see me.

Drunk.

I could smell the alcohol on him.

No.

Wait.

Eggnog.

How many eggnog's had he drank?

Tony went out of the door with the package. I felt hurt. Did . . . Did Q send me further in time or backwards in time for this little impulse and desire I have. I don't know where this desire came from. I went to the balcony, put my back against the window, and saw . . . Thought I saw a sled in the sky. Wait, I did see a sled in the sky flying due to reindeer. No. No. No. I must be loosing it. I heard the door open followed by a familiar voice that sounded a lot like mine. I snapped my fingers disguising the scenery including I.

"See?" It was me, who was gesturing into the room with one hand, acting very annoyed. "No one there."

Tony's eyes blinked.

"It was you, Loki!"

"Tony, I am in the middle of a gift exchange with that mortal who likes Peppers."

"Her name _is_ Pepper."

"I always thought it was Pepper Watcher."

"Loki,just go back to the gift exchange."

"Good, because I have to apologize."

I was so confused. He had sent me forwards in time? The future me left Tony. Tony walked into the room then shut the door behind him then turned toward the balcony. I had lowered the illusion to display my rather well kept figure. Tony turned back toward the door then back toward my direction. Steve staggered forward. I could hear from that conversation he had with future me. His words were slurred.

"Loki, what kind of trick is this?"

"Nothing . . . The stars are beautiful out tonight."

Tony came over, cautiously, and then fell straight on his chest.

Well, that is slowly diminishing my desire to kiss the man. I had a short laugh picking the man back up onto his feet using his hand.

"Tony, there is something I hadn't admitted to you in months."

"What kind of trick is this?"

I smiled.

"Not a trick," I said. "It is really hard to say this to anyone without hurting them. . ." Like Knight and my family. "But I like you."

"Loki, why is there a mistle toe on the ceiling?" Tony asked.

"It is customary to kiss under a mistletoe, is that correct?" I asked.

"Yes, but-"

I brought Tony into a kiss. One that I hadn't done . . . in what felt like years. Living for so long there are various first kisses and kissing styles, the one I am more familiar to is the natural kiss. Not the french kiss where tongues enter the others mouth. I dislike it. I feel very put off when someone puts their tongue in my mouth. My hands were around Tony's backside. I broke the kiss with the fresh taste of adrenaline. It was a different experience, I'll say.

"Say you like me, again."

"I like you, Tony Stark."

And then Tony voluntarily brought me back into the kiss. The next I knew was that my head was on his chest, at rest, where the dawn of the morning was coming to. What had I done? The events of last night returned: our make out and . . . Oh god. Did I do all that? We had sex. It was very . . . new to me. I liked it. I noticed the doors were locked. I saw a familiar figure sitting down in a chair reading a book. I recognized this as Q. He appeared to be aged. Around his ears his dark brown hair was growing gray much like a mortal in his late thirties maybe to his forties. I could tell he had curly hair.

Q lowered the book.

"Did you like it?" Q asked.

"Of course I did." I said.

"I meant, how was sex?" Q asked.

"It was . . . very, very delightful." I said.

That earned a smile from Q.

"You are the lucky one here, I never had sex with a mortal." Q remarked.

"Never?" I asked, with a gasp.

"Ever." Q said.

"How do you have children of your own if you don't have sex?" I asked.

"The Q have their way." Q said.

"Sure beats me." I said.

"Get dressed, I am taking you back." Q said.

"Did I change anything for my future self?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out in 2014,Loki . . ." Q said. "Just like everyone has to."

His eyebrow twitched.

Q was lying.

I might find out sooner.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Change takes various forms . . . and it can be slow." Q said.

I frowned.

"Is time passing?" I asked.

"No, I paused it." Q said.

". . . Q, do you have anyone in mind to spend the rest of your aging days?" I asked.

"I don't age." Q lied.

"You just did, you look older." I said.

"I did that to please your expectations on how I would appear one billion years after seeing me and I age accordingly to the last time I seen mortals by seeing how long it has been. I then change their perception on me. Everyone's perception on me is different."

"Q, you are avoiding my question." I said.

"There are a lot of people on the list. There's one immortal named Jack Harkness, he is third, then there is Janeway who is second,and the first is Picard," Q said, crossing his legs. "Though I am not sure if I can stand him being demanding to return him all the time. So he is out of the question. Janeway would attempt to figure out to get back to her ship and her little crew. Jack . . ." He paused. "Hm. . ." He cleared his throat with a cough. "He dies and comes back to life again."

"Oh, like Henry Morgan?" I asked.

Q nodded.

"Like Henry Morgan," Q said. "You know him?"

"I made him become immortal,Q." I said.

Q had a short laugh.

"They should have a drink one of these days and meet up," Q said. "Jack swings both ways."

I grinned.

"Like we do." I said.

Q grew a serious expression.

"Get. dressed." Q said.

"What?" I said. "Can't stand your counterpart say you are bisexual?"

"I am Bispeciel, excuse me." Q said.

"So that means you are Bisexual." I said.

Q sighed.

"Fine, yes," Q said. "Can you please get dressed? I am not taking you back, NAKED! That would be improper!" I get off the bed, then start by getting my boxers on. "You are not a Terminator from a distraught future need I remind you."

I looked over toward the entity.

"So what about Jack Harkness." I said.

"I may have. . ." Q paused. "Taken him with me on my billion year trip." He furrowed his eyebrows. "And did you seriously have to do that with Rose Tyler?" He had folded his arms glaring at my direction. "You have her interested . . . Come on, how can I not stand Jack asking me a billion questions regarding the guy who outed himself as a former god? Oh, that is easy. I punished Jack by sex in my real form. "

"You are a big ball of energy." I said.

"Correct." Q said.

"Did you fry him?" I asked, in fear.

Q had a laugh shaking his head at me. His shoulders went up and down as his arms unfolded. He wiped off a tear from his eyes.

"No, I did not,Loki." The laughter subsided. "I manipulated both our body compensation to make it a experience that he would never forget. Sadly, Jack has been begging me to do that experience all over again!" Q rubbed his forehead. "If I knew this would happen. . . I wouldn't be annoyed right now." He leaned his right elbow on the chair as I got dressed. "That timeline is deleted now. Thanks to you I have to decide all over again who to pick! Jack is very easy to please. Which is delightful . . .Fixed point in time that I cannot undo. If I did, he would _never ever come back_."

I zipped my jeans up.

"Uh huh." I said.

"We both share the same weakness to mortals," Q said. "In this timeline. . ." He paused eying at me as I got on my green buttoned shirt. "Just don't mess it up." I made some hair gel appear then used it on hair to comb it back. "Other than that . . ."

I finished the finishing touches to my outfit with boots.

"Don't tell what I just went through," I said. "Understood. No one would believe me."

I heard Tony groan turning over on the bed.

"No," Q said. "I was about to say; have a happy new year!"

Q and I vanished.

Tony felt around for me then he bolted up with eyes wide.

"Loki?" Tony said.

* * *

 **. . . 2013. . .**

 **. . . December 25th. . . 9:48 PM. . .**

"See?" I said, gesturing into Tony's room pretty annoyed. "No one there."

Tony leaned forward, eyes wide, blinking then turned back toward me.

"It was you," Tony insisted. "Loki!"

I sighed.

"Tony," I said. "I am in the middle of a gift exchange with that mortal who likes Peppers."

"Her name _is_ Pepper." Tony said.

I can smell the eggnog on his breath.

"I always thought it was Pepper Watcher." I said.

Tony looked at me, baffled.

"Loki,just go back to the gift exchange." Tony said.

 _With great pleasure_ , I thought.

"Good," I said. "Because I have to apologize to Pepper about the name tag."

With that I left Tony and he went inside the room where the door locked behind him.

* * *

 **. . . 2013. . .**

 **. . . December 31st. . .11:50 AM. . .**

"Hey reindeer games, where have you been for the past few days?"

I had raised my Frost Giant half sitting alone on a park bench in New York City central park.

"Having some personal down time." I replied.

I could see the great ball hanging up ahead in the city of New York in times square. They were counting down to the last minute of the year. Tony sat right by down my side.

"Ah, did Pepper not like your gift?"

"I was going over my life."

"Hm?"

"There are so many things I could have screwed up on, and so many things will not have been the same but mostly in vain."

"That is deep."

I nodded.

"And how did you find me?" I asked.

Tony took out a Ipad.

"GPS tracker," Tony raised a eyebrow. "So is that what you look naturally?"

I turned my head away, ashamed, mostly of my other half.

"Yes."

"I like it."

I turned my head in the direction of Tony.

"You . . . what?"

"I like it."

I rubbed the side of my shoulder.

"You don't know the curse of it." I said.

"Then show me." Tony said.

I made a snow globe out of ice appear in my hand.

"I could hurt Asgardians as I please . . If I wanted to," I said. "I can freeze mortals by accident. . . Just like. . . Just like . . . Jane. She should never been in the way." I lowered my head feeling intense guilt. Tears were coming down my cheeks. I dropped the snow globe letting it join into the snow. "She was never meant to die."

Tony put his hand on my shoulder,then squeezed it tightly.

"You don't have to be afraid for me." Tony said.

I looked over toward Tony.

"Why?" I asked, my green eyes stood out.

Tony took his hand off my shoulder.

"Because I know." Tony said.

"You know what?" I asked.

Tony smiled.

"That you care too much to accidentally hurt me." Tony said.

I remembered.

Q sent me into the future of this timeline and then back into the past.

"What time is it?" I asked as the tears had stopped.

Tony looked down toward the Ipad.

"11:59 AM." Tony said. "Sixty seconds to the new year."

I smiled, back.

"Oh why the hell not?" I said.

I brought Tony into a kiss, and shortly afterwards there were fireworks and cheering from times square. The last thing I did last year was kiss Anthony Stark. I broke the kiss to see Q leaning against a car in a winter related attire along with. . . a man. It wasn't Picard but a younger fellow with darker hair, he had a dark long coat, ear muffs, and a dark scarf, and his hands were inside his pockets.

I could recognize Q due to the face.

Q waved.

"Good luck!" Q shouted.

Tony looked over to see what I was looking at, and he saw the same sight I had seen.

"Who is he?" Tony asked.

"That's a long story, Tony." I said.

Q and the man vanished.

"Mind telling me in my apartment?" Tony asked.

I grinned.

"If you manage not to trip, why not?" I said.

"Last one to the car has to kiss me." Tony said.

"Or me." I said.

"Deal," Tony said. "And start in the car."

Now telling Tony Stark would require a diagram or a flying flow chart. I had to figure out how to begin the story. We both ran to the car, and I got there last. We had a laugh, and a very well deserved kiss. It was better than the last. What was it about the kiss that was different to kissing a woman? I wouldn't know even for kissing a lot of them in the past. I knew how to describe them, their first to many impressions, and the various types I liked or disliked.

"How did you know I actually told you?" I asked.

"The camera in my room." Tony said.

"You have a camera. . . in your room. . . " I said. "All right, not surprised about that."

"Loki, care to explain?" Tony asked, as he started the car.

I rolled the window up.

"I will . . ." I said.

I had to find the words to start.

"Today, this year." Tony said.

I grinned, thinking back to the first comment Q had made and is first impression.

" _Mortals are obsessed over the idea of death_." I said.

"Are not." Tony said.

"Tony, this is how the story starts." I said.

"Okay, maybe a little," Tony said. "But I am not obsessed with it."

" _When you give them death they just run away flailing arms screaming off the top of their lungs leaving the offer on the table. Mortals are a puzzling race that, even at their not-so-finest hour, do have their moments of admiration. . ._ " I had a smile at a mental image of a knight fleeing a dragon. " _They can be stupid, idiots, and intelligent at the same time. You just have to admire their attempts at meeting their gods_."

"And?" Tony said.

" _Not to say they have met their god already when he appeared in the flesh two years ago. . ._ " I began the story.

Mortals are also obsessed with love. When you give them a love story they will jump at the chance to engage into it, read it, and be a part of it. Even in their pathetic little hours this little idea and notion of love is fascinating. It brings several kinds of species together under different circumstances. Love can make them warriors, foolish, and cowards. You just have to admire what they do out of love.

Not to say I have fallen for one.

I am prepared for when my heart gets broken.

The day Tony Stark dies.

It is best to cherish those you care about with the time you have.

 **The End**.


End file.
